Past Revisited
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Emily Quatermaine's life right now is perfect. her relationship with boyfriend Nikolas Cassidine is on the mend. In the back of her mind she thinks about her past. What will happen when her past returns not the way she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Past Revisited

A/N: 1–I do not own General Hospital. Believe me if I did so much would be different.

2–This fic is slightly AU

3–Please review, no flames, I'm still learning

Emily's POV

Chapter 1

I sat in Kelly's listening to my best friend Elizabeth Spencer, vent about her recent disagreement with her to-be-ex-husband, my other friend, Lucky Spencer.

I try not to get in the middle, mostly because Lucky is my boyfriend Nikolas's half-brother.

Elizabeth and Lucky's marriage was a trial. I really thought everything would work out. Shows how much I know.

"Cam still asks about daddy, sometimes." Elizabeth complained.

I just tuned her out as my thoughts turned to Cam's real father...Zander Smith. I once really loved him. He really loved me. There are days I feel guilty about him. I only married him because I believed I was going to die. Then finding out I was not dying I dropped him, and went after Nikolas. A few months later the police shot him after he pretended to reach for a gun. He died in my arms. I know I pretend not to care. I never talk about him, but I never got over the fact that Zander Smith died in my arms!

"Emily! Are you listening?" Elizabeth cried, breaking into my thoughts.

"You were talking about Cam." I replied

Elizabeth seemed relieved that I knew what she was talking about. She began to vent again. I just ignored her. I was getting bored.

My attention turned to the door, when it opened. A family walked in. A young man wearing jeans and a leather jacket, with his eyes hidden by the brim of a baseball cap. The girl looked about six years younger. She was wearing an apple-green tank top and tight white jeans. She looked very cute with light blond hair and green eyes. In her arms was a very young baby.

I noticed Lulu go over to them. Apparently to take their order. I listened in.

"Hey," Lulu said, "Can I get you anything?"

The man grunted, so the girl replied, "Black coffee, fries and a coke."

Lulu asked, "Are you new here?"

The girl grinned, "Yes, I'm Ariel O'Malley. This is my brother Alex Lewis, and this is my daughter Emily O'Malley. She's three months."

"She's beautiful." Lulu crowed, "Emily is a great name."

The girl still smiling replied, "Emily Caroline. We named her after my brother's ex-wife and good friend."

Elizabeth finally noticed where noticed where I focused and turned to look at the family. "They're cute."

She scared me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh...I guess so."

"Emily, you've been staring at them since they came in. Haven't you?" Elizabeth accused.

I blushed. She wasn't to far off the mark.

"What's your name?" The girl Ariel asked.

"Lulu Spencer." Lulu answered, "By the way, what brings you to Port Charles?"

Ariel paused for a moment, 'Alex lived here for awhile. He feels safe here. I came along."

Lulu smiled, "I'll get your order." She went over to the counter.

Something about Ariel, just seemed vaguely familiar. I just couldn't figure it out.

Ariel seemed to then notice, I'd been watching her, "Hello." she called.

I blushed, but Elizabeth said "Hello." She grabbed my hand and brought me over. "I'm Elizabeth Spencer, and this is Emily Quatermaine."

The guy lifted his head briefly when he heard our names. All I could spot was that his eyes were grey, before he lowered his head again.

Ariel smiled, "I'm Ariel O'Malley, this is my daughter Emily Caroline O'Malley. And this is my brother Z...Alex Lewis."

"Where are you guys living?" Elizabeth asked

"Metrocourt." Ariel replied, "We want to get situated with jobs soon, so we can get a decent home."

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

Ariel paused, "Alex is a cop. He asked for a transfer, he's going to meet Mac Scorpio in about an hour. I'm a doctor, a pediatrician really. I heard there's a great hospital nearby that could use a doctor. Actually you can always use a doctor."

Elizabeth smiled at me, "That means you'll be working with Em and me. I'm a nurse and Em's a medical student."

Little Emily's eyes opened and focused on me. Those eyes. I knew those eyes. Those were Zander's eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ariel asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Sorry, but we're late. I guess we'll see you around."

"Yeah," Ariel said, "Wave bye-bye, Emmy."

"She seems familiar." I said once we were outside.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Not to me. Maybe you knew her while you were getting therapy for your back."

"Maybe." I whispered, "_Than why does her baby have Zander's eyes_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't expect to see Ariel again so soon. I mean I know I'd see her eventually, because we'd work together, yet I didn't expect to see her less than an hour later.

I was going through some of my books, when Ariel exited the elevator. I cried, "Ariel!"

She looked over at me, "Hello, Emily." She looked so different. She was wearing a white blouse and a dark blue skirt. Her blond hair was held back with a headband that matched her skirt. She had her baby on her hip.

I walked over to them. "Hi, Emily Caroline." I said to the baby, who smiled a toothless smile at me. "Are you working here?"

Ariel pointed to her bag, "Yes, the director gave me scrubs, coat, name tag, all the essentials. I'm here to put stuff in a locker, and start tomorrow."

"Wow, you must be good." I replied.

"I have good recommendations. All my papers are in order. I'm very organized. They have no reason to turn me away." Ariel explained.

"Let me introduce you to some of the people you'll be working with." I said. I pointed to each person as I said their name. "Um, you know Elizabeth. This is Nurse Epiphany Johnson, Doctor Robin Scorpio, Doctor Patrick Drake, Nadine Crowell, Leyla Mir, and my mom Doctor Monica Quatermaine."

Ariel smiled, "It's nice to meet you all."

I pointed to Nadine again, "You'll probably be with Nadine a lot. She's also in pediatrics."

"Um...I just came from the day-care center. "Ariel said, "Are they any good?"

"They're great!" Liz answered, "I send my two boys, Cameron and Jake there. They are there almost every day."

Ariel bit her lip, "So, they'll take good care of my little Emily?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Defiantly."

"Good." Ariel smiled.

"Um...I'll show you were you can put your stuff." I said

"See you all tomorrow." Ariel called as we went to the lockers

I showed Ariel the locker between Liz and Robin's. She carefully handed Emily to me and began putting away the things she'd need for tomorrow.

"Em?" Ariel asked, 'Do you know where the PCPD is? Umm...Z...I mean ...Alex asked me to meet him there and I'm a little unsure of how to get there."

I noticed her slip of the tongue. She had also done that at Kelly's. I'm guessing her brother was once called Zander and just recently preferred to be called Alex, so I let it go. "Sure, I'll take you.'

"Thanks." Ariel smiled.

On our way out, Elizabeth waved and I told everyone I'd see them tomorrow.

We were about halfway to the PCPD, when I asked something I'd wondered about, "Ummm...Where's Emily's father?"

I almost regretted asking as I saw Ariel's eyes shine with tears, "He died." Ariel replied, "It was only six moths before Emily was born."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Ariel shrugged, "He really loved me. We were only engaged for an hour or two before he died."

I frowned, "You talk about it so calmly."

"I'm getting over it." Ariel explained, "It was really hard early on but, it's getting better."

"It's hard to lose someone you love." I responded. "My mother died of breast cancer. My father died of a heart attack only a few months ago."

Ariel looked puzzled, "I thought I just met your mother."

I blanched, "Sorry. Monica is my adoptive mother. My biological mother died."

"My mom's dead too. Same with my father and one of my brothers...and Emily's father." Ariel whispered, "Alex and Emily are the only family I have."

"Alex's older than you right?" I wondered.

"Yeah, a little over two years. He's twenty-eight." Ariel answered.

"What about you?" I asked.

Ariel shifted Emily on her hip, "Twenty-five. I'll be twenty-six on July 4th."

I just noticed we were now in front of the PCPD. "Here we are."

"Thanks.' Ariel said, "I guess \I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" I replied.

Just then the door opened and Alex walked out. He ignored me as did Ariel thinking I left.

"It's a boy." Ariel whispered, "She named him after Poppa."

"Quiet, Ara. I knew it was a boy.' Alex whsipered.

"Zand. Don't be such a pill." Ariel whispered back ,"Don't you want to see your son?"

Alex shook his head, "Ara, we'll discuss it later!" They walked off.

"_That was weird_." I thought. I figured Alex had a relationship that resulted in a son. That child was obviously named after their father. Also it seemed like Alex's relationship had gone south.

It seemed like there was a lot Ariel wasn't telling me. I hope one day she can trust me. I don't want to push. Someday I hope she'll confide in me. She's not the only one with secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariel is an incredible worker, once she even stopped a fight between Robin and Patrick. They were fighting about something, when Ariel came in, pushed Patrick out of the way, asked Liz for test results, and left. That stopped their fight.

Later that day, Ariel asked me to meet her at the MetroCourt. She wanted to talk to me. For some reason she asked Liz to come as well.

We were sitting in the lobby, just talking. I really don't remember what we were talking about. I do remember Lucky coming in and asking Liz, "What time can I pick up my sons?"

I don't remember what Liz said, but Ariel stopped taking in the middle of a sentence and began to look very angry.

Liz left soon and Ariel continued talking. Soon after Nikolas came in. He had a meeting or something. He came over and kissed me hello and Ariel blew up.

"You don't care at all do you?" she cried, "Don't you care at all about your ex-husband?"

I stared at her, "Ex-husband? Nikolas and I are together."

"Your other one!" Ariel screamed, "Your first husband, Alexander Lewis!"

I was floored, "How do you know about that?"

Ariel smiled briefly, "Let me tell you my full name. Ariel Elizabeth Lewis-O'Malley. Baby sister of Alexander Michael Lewis, also known as Zander Smith."

I was shocked but it explained a lot. It explained why Ariel had trouble calling her brother Alex, also why he tried to remain hidden. It also explained how little Emily had Zander's eyes, she looked like her uncle. "Zander's dead.' I whispered, "He was shot."

Ariel seemed very calm when she said, "He's upstairs with Emily. Maybe you should talk to him." She stood up.

I stood up as well and followed her to where she was staying. So many thoughts were running through my head. How could Zander be alive? He died in my arms. I was right there. He was dead!

Ariel stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. "Zander?" she called, "I told her!"

"Ara, sometimes you are very stupid." Zander's voice called back.

"She's here, Zand." Ariel said, "She wants to talk to you."

I heard colourful language from the other room. Finally Zander appeared. I couldn't see him very clearly, his face hidden by the shadows of a baseball cap.

"You're alive." I whispered, "How?"

"Connections and a bullet-proof vest." Zander replied. His voice sounded deeper.

"Does anyone else know?" I wondered.

Zander paused, "Well, of course Ara,...and you, oh...and Mac."

I frowned, "How does Mac know?"

"For my job. He agreed to keep my secret. I need you to keep the fact that I'm alive a secret as well." Zander explained.

Ariel who had left the room, returned holding the baby, "Take off your hat." she said, "Emily should be able to see your face."

Zander muttered a few words before removing the cap. I nearly fainted. It was not his crew-cut hair, it was the three red scars on his head and the cut over his left eye that scared me.

"A shootout." Zander explained before I could ask, "The same one that killed Ara's boyfriend."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I admitted.

Ariel who stood by the couch said, "There was a robbery and the robber was very smart. He knew the police would be wearing bullet-proof vests so he shot them toward the head. The part of their body that wasn't protected. Zander and Shay-Shay were shot in the head. Zander was lucky. Shay-Shay wasn't."

Zander turned to Ariel, "Ara? Could you please leave? I want to talk to Emily in private.'

"Sure. I'll be in the bedroom." Ariel said. She left, closing a door behind her.

"I still can't believe you're alive." I whispered. I reached up to touch his face, just to make sure he was real.

"I can understand that." Zander replied, "Is there anything you want to know?"

I paused for a moment, "Why didn't you ever mention Ariel?"

Zander sighed, "It's quite a story. Ara got involved in a gang when she was a teen. After a string of robberies, none of which she was involved, she got scared. Ara wanted out and got beaten up really bad. So after she was better we got her in a protection program until the gang leader was caught. We were not allowed to mention her until then. It was too risky."

"So he was caught and Ariel went home." I concluded.

"Yes, but no one was there. When I got wind of that, I set up that whole shooting and went home to take care of Ara." Zander replied, "No matter what she's still my sister."

I thought of A.J. and Jason when he said that. Despite everything they've done, they are still my brothers. "I know how you feel." Suddenly a thought struck me, "You're not gonna track down Liz are you?"

Zander looked surprised. "You mean to take away my son? Never! I didn't come her to take my son away from Elizabeth or to take you away from Nikolas. That was never my agenda."

"Don't you care about your son?" I asked

Zander glared at me, "Of course I care! I'm not here for my son!"

"Why are you here?" I wondered.

"For Ara. We have a great police group and I know she'll be safe." Zander explained, "Will you keep my secret?"

I didn't want to say yes, but knew I had to. "I'll keep your secret. Um... Tell Ariel I'll see her on Monday." I said.

"Okay, Emily." Zander replied, he walked to the door. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before letting me go.

"Bye, Zander." I whispered to the closed door, my hand on my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: To clear up confusion, this story began one month after the birth of Jake, yet the time line is a little different. Lucky and Emily know Jason is Jake's father. Also Diego and Lorenzo are dead. The TMK storyline will not play out. Also there is very little chance (I might change my mind) that Claudia or Anthony will make an appearance, although Johnny is in Port Charles, also look for Skye to leave within the next few chapters and for Dillon to return.

Also please review!!Faith Elizabeth Cassidine.

Sometimes I think I spend to much time with Ariel and Zander. I mean I tell my mom or even Liz that I'm helping Ariel care for little Emily. Which is not completely a lie. Telling Nikolas is harder, I hate lying to him, but I feel the need to see Ariel and Zander a lot.

"I shouldn't do that to him." I said.

Ariel pulled a red shirt over her head, "I can't really help you there, considering I'm the problem."

I pouted, "If you could just tell everyone..."

"You know I can't." Ariel said, "And pull that lip back in you're not six." She undid her braid and began brushing her hair.

"You are really no help." I said.

"Not supposed to be when I am the main source of the problem." Ariel explained, she put down her brush closed her locker and began to walk out.

I followed her, "Please can I at least tell..."

"No Em, now stop asking!" Ariel cried,. She turned to face me, "You can't tell anyone." She turned and slammed into a breakfast tray.

"Sorry!" the voice behind the breakfast trays said, "I was busy talking and not looking where I was going." A dirty blond haired girl stuck her head out from behind the trays.

Ariel frowned, "Ariel O'Malley. I'm the person you crashed into."

"Georgie Jones." Georgie said. "I'm really sorry."

"The Jackel is sorry for distracting Faithful Friend from her duties as a helper of the ill." A voice said from behind Georgie. I could tell it was Spinelli.

Spinelli looked over and saw me and Ariel. Suddenly his eyes got wide, "A blond angel is the saver of people."

Ariel glanced at me, "Is he an escapee from the Psych ward?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, but sometimes I wonder that too. Ariel this is Spinelli, Spinelli, Ariel O'Malley."

Spinelli seemed mesmerized by Ariel, "The Blond Angel speaks."

"Congrats Ariel, he's given you a name." I said

"Spinelli will never call you Ariel no matter how long you beg him." Georgie explained,"Well, I have to get these trays to the patients, Bye."

Georgie left and Spinelli finally tore his eyes away from Ariel and followed her.

"He's very complex isn't he?" Ariel asked.

I shrugged, "He's a computer nerd."

Ariel glared at me, "I could surpass him on computers."

"I doubt it." I replied

Ariel must had been in a really bad mood, she'd been rather crabby all day. "Em, leave me alone!" she muttered something about a slow elevator and went off to the stairs.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

After watching Ariel walk away I went to Kelly's and had a nice cup of coffee with Liz and Nikolas. "I wonder what's up with Ariel lately." I said

"A little girl who was only ten weeks old came in not breathing." Liz explained, " Nothing Ariel did worked, the baby didn't make it. When you think about it, her daughter isn't much older, it must have hit her hard."

"But we can't save everyone." I pointed out, "We know that when we took the role to become doctors."

"It's different for us." Liz told me, "You wonder around and work from books, I give out test results and check vitals, but Ariel is deep in there. Holding her patients lives in her hands. If we hear a patient dies we are sad but, knowing that a human life has died while you tried so hard to save it can hurt deep inside."

Nikolas eyed her "How would you know all that then?"

Liz blushed , "I had a heart to heart with Robin a few days ago after she lost someone."

I cringed. And I had been badgering her about telling people about Zander. I got up, "I think I'll go apologize. I'll see you all later."

Liz looked at her watch, "Yeah, I have to return to the hospital."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I walked into the MetroCourt, and walked up to the third floor where I knew Zander and Ariel were staying. I knocked on the door and Zander opened it, "Emily?"

"Um...Is Ariel here?" I asked.

Zander shook his head, "Nope, she called awhile ago and said something about taking a double shift at the hospital."

"I feel really bad about what I've said to her." I said, "I keep trying to convince her to tell everyone about you."

"You know why she can't." Zander said, "It's not just to keep Liz from freaking and taking her kids away, I started the fire in the hotel, I could be charged with murder and I can't leave Ara and Emily Caroline when they need me so much."

"I heard she lost a patient today and I was ragging on her. I feel so guilty." I whispered.

"Ara can get testy sometimes. She wants to always have control so when she's faced with something she can't fix she gets upset." Zander said, "And I know this is a life not a problem but it's the same thing to her."

I shrugged and sat on the couch, "I'm beginning to feel guilty about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Zander wondered.

"About lying to Liz, Nikolas, and my mom. Badgering Ariel, and the way I treated you all those years ago." I admitted.

"I've gotten over it. And give Ara a couple hours and she'll cool down. Now the lying, I can't help you with especially since I'm the person you're lying about." Zander told me, slightly smiling.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was his smile or the wanting of forgiveness, but I leaned over and kissed Zander. Not on the cheek or forehead, but smack on the lips. Within a few moments it felt like these last years had never happened. We were back to when we were in love, and our only worry was my family. My mind left my body as I began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly I found my body under his, lying on the couch, out kiss never breaking. Part of me was thinking this was wrong, but I gave into Zander forgetting Nikolas and Ariel and everyone else who disapproved of our relationship. Th kiss deepened and I fully gave into passion.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I type very slowly and my spelling is terrible. So I hope all enjoy and don't forget to review

Preview of chapter 5: Ariel's past comes back to haunt her, and Emily and Zander are forced to revel the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter is for Emily's portrayer Natalia Livingston and all the doctors and nurses on GH who will be mentioned.

I awoke on the floor. At some point during our love-making Zander and I fell off the couch and landed on the floor. I looked over at Zander who was still asleep. He looked so young, and I finally noticed how similar Zander and Ariel were. They had the same mouth and similar face shape. I slightly ran my fingers over the scars on his head. I remember being so scared when he wanted to work for Sonny, but I'm guessing being a cop is dangerous. I stood up and started to put my clothes back on when I was distracted by some photos on the mantle. One looked like Zander holding a newborn Ariel. I would never let a two year old hold a newborn. It seems to risky. Then there was one of Zander and Ariel, I'm guessing that Zander was about ten or eleven and that would make Ariel eight or nine. In the next one Ariel was wearing a graduation robe and Zander had his arm around her shoulders. So I'm guessing Ariel was seventeen and Zander at nineteen. I nearly cried at the next photo. It was me and Zander at out wedding day. Me laying in a hospital bed and Zander laying next to me. I wonder who took that picture. Maybe Lucky or Gia. The next was Ariel with some guy I didn't know. That must have been her boyfriend. The last picture was Zander and Ariel, and little Emily. I'm guessing it was taken very soon after Emily was born due to the fact Ariel is in a hospital bed, and Emily is wrapped in a big pink blanket.

"She looks so happy, but less than two minutes later she was sobbing." Zander's voice said behind me.

I turned around and Zander was standing behind me also dressed. "She wanted to believe that everything was alright again. That Emily would fill the spot that Shay left." He whispered.

I looked down, "We shouldn't have done what we did. It was a mistake. I cannot tell anyone about it." I went over to the couch and began to collect my stuff, "I should go."

"Emily, I don't regret. anything we've done." Zander said, "But I agree that it was a mistake. You love Nikolas now, and our relationship has been dead for years."

"Thanks for understanding how I feel." I said, "I really do have to go."

Zander nodded, "Yeah, me too."

I kissed Zander briefly on the lips and left.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I was glad I had watched the weather report earlier. When I left for the Metrocourt it was a clear sky, but now it was pouring. Despite the rain I had to take a walk. I needed to clear my head. It was wrong for me to sleep with Zander. But I thought about all the times I slept with Nikolas behind Zander's back. I felt so guilty. But in everyone's mind Zander had been dead for years, so I had had sex with someone who wasn't even supposed to be alive. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a scream.

I followed the sound of a scream to the clear part of the park. I saw through the rain a group of people that we fighting. There seemed to be all gaining up on this one person in the middle. I saw a flash of blond hair followed by a runt of pain. I realized it was Ariel. I recognized the red shirt she had put on before. I stayed out of sight. I was worried she'd feel like she'd have to protect me. I can't hold my own the way Sam or Carly can, I'm not really a fighter.

I began to worry, there looked like she was defending herself against ten guys. I was shocked that someone so tiny could defend herself that way, and from the grunts and yells from these guys, she was hurting them. I stepped away and dialed the police. I didn't reveal my name, but said that it looked like a gang violence. They said that they would be there as soon as possible. I saw one guy forcefully hit Ariel in the jaw that sent her reeling, but she returned with a great right hook that knocked the guy on his butt. I called the hospital knowing that they would need medical attention. After my calls I moved closer again and could see Ariel was tiering, her punches were weaker and she missed many of her indented targets. I could hear the police sirens wail.

"Cops!" on guy yelled, and punched Ariel so forcefully that she fell banging her head so hard on the concrete that her head bounced and she lay there silent. The guys than ran off. The cops followed them.

I left my umbrella on the ground as I ran to check on Ariel. She had a heartbeat, but her breathing was ragged and heavy. "Ariel, can you hear me?" I asked.

She remained silent and unmoving. I couldn't tell if she had heard me or not. "Ariel, please wake up!" I cried. I began to check her wounds. She had a large wound on her forehead that was still bleeding and cut on her right cheek that I could tell would need stitches. Her hands and arms were bruised probably from her trying to defend herself. I noticed blood pooling under her head. I carefully lifted her head and saw a large wound on the back of her head. I carefully laid her head back down, and prayed that the ambulance would come soon. I covered Ariel's body with mine as I heard gunshots being fired.

Finally the ambulance arrived. The paramedics came out and strapped Ariel to a backboard just as a precaution, and slipped an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She had not moved throughout everything. I rod en the ambulance with her answering all questions best I could. Ariel did not move or wake up by the time we got to the hospital.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I stood outside the trauma room where Patrick and Robin, along with Liz were working on Ariel. I wondered how they felt having the lives of one of their own lying in the balance.

I barely noticed the doorway swing open, "Emily! Where's my sister?" A voice cried.

"They're still working on her." I whispered.

Zander walked up beside me, "What happened?"

"I don't even really know." I replied

Liz walked out and Zander grabbed her arms, "How's my sister? Where is she? I need to see my sister? Is she okay?"

Liz struggled to et out of his grasp, "You're hurting me. I'm sure Ariel will be fine."

"Elizabeth, tell me if Ara will be okay!" Zander yelled.

Elizabeth's brown eyes widened, "How do you..." She paused her mouth dropped open and the chart slid from her hands. "Oh lord, Zander. It can't be you're dead! No, you're dead."

"No, I'm not dead!" Zander cried, "I need to see Ara right now!"

Liz turned to me, "You knew! You knew all along!"

I tried to defend myself, "I've only known for a short while."

"How long Emily?" Elizabeth cried

"Um...how long as Ariel worked here?" I asked.

Liz answered, "About four weeks."

"I've known for three weeks." I answered truthfully

"EMILY!" Liz yelled.

"I want to see my sister!" Zander cried sounding pitiful. "I need to see Ara! This is my fault. We should have arrested the rest of the gang members years ago. Instead they go free follow us here and nearly kill us."

"Gang members?" a voice behind me said. I turned to see Lucky with a notepad. "Alex what did you say about gang members? What do you know about the guys we arrested?"

Ohh...cliffhanger. Whatever y'all know the story, or at least part of it. This will probably be my last posting of this story until November but I am NOT done. I will return. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW, press the little blue button–F.E.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zander looked over at me. "Back where I worked we had been chasing some gang members and they look like the same people."

"Oh." Lucky nodded, "Could you call me when the victim wakes up? I need to question her."

"Emily." Robin whispered coming out of the room, "I think Ariel wants you. She keeps whispering your name."

I shook my head, "She probably wants her daughter."

"No she wants you, she keeps asking for forgiveness." Robin whispered, "Liz told me what happened before."

I nodded and went into the room. Ariel was more or less still mostly unconscious, my best bet is that whatever she was whispering was meaningless to her.

"Emily, please, sorry." Ariel whispered.

I held her hand, "It's okay Ariel. I'm sorry too."

She stopped whispering, but didn't move. I took that as a partially good sign. Liz was right, I really don't put people's lives in my hands, I'm just a watcher. I decided right then and there that I was going to observe Ariel as soon as she got back on her feet. She was to be my mentor.

I looked up as the curtain opened and Lucky came in. "How's she doing?"

"She's quiet. I'm guessing she'll be okay. She took quite a blow to the head." I responded.

Lucky had stopped listening to me. He was staring at her with such a look in his eyes, like he was completely mesmerized by her.

No offence to Ariel who is beautiful, but no one is beautiful covered in bruises and blood with tubes connected to their bodies. Lucky was in love, I could so fully see it in his eyes.

"She's very pretty." I commented.

"She's cute, like a little girl." Lucky whispered, like he was in a dream. He then seemed to notice I was in the room. "Um...call me when she wakes up." Lucky grinned at me and left quickly.

Okay, that was interesting. Apparently Liz is no longer Lucky's dream girl. But I don't know if I want Ariel to be with Lucky if he's only attracted to her looks.

"Will she ever wake up?" Zander's voice startled me.

"Eventually." I responded, I then noticed her left arm in a cast, "I'm guessing she's not going right back to work."

Zander shrugged and held Ariel's right hand, "She'll wake up.'

I took a deep breath, "Give her some time, she needs some time to heal."

"I brought her here to protect her." Zander whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Look what happened. Also I tried to remain hidden, now Liz knows. Who's to stop her from telling."

"She won't tell. She's in enough trouble as is. I don't think she wants to draw more attention to herself." I explained, "Also who would she tell? Robin, Patrick, they don't even know you."

"That's not the point, Emily." Zander replied, "The point is that I can be arrested for the fire that resulted in at least two deaths. I told you I can't leave Ara and little Emily."

"Hmm," I responded. I noticed a butterfly drawn on her upper arm. Was it a tattoo? I rubbed it and some of it came off. "It's not real." I whispered.

"That one isn't." Zander told me, "She has three."

"Why?" I wondered.

I thought Zander was going to yell at me, "Have you asked Nikolas, or Sonny or Lucky that same question?"

How he knew that all three had tattoos I'll never know. So I asked, "What does she have?"

"On her lower back she has the planet Uranus with the name Haruka, a dragon on her left calf, and a rose on her right ankle.' Zander explained, "She wanted places that are not visible to the world."

"I don't want people to think I'm a tattooed weirdo." A voice whispered.

I looked over and noticed that Ariel was awake. "You're awake!" I cried.

"Kinda wish I wasn't." Ariel whispered, 'When I was unconscious, my head didn't hurt, like it does." She turned to Zander, "Rack was there."

Zander's eyes widened, "That's impossible. He couldn't have been released."

Ariel rubbed her eyes with her uninjured hand, "Apparently he was." She glanced at me, "Rack Davis was the gang leader. He was the reason that I was sent away."

Zander sighed, "I have to inform Mac and the others. Rack is dangerous. He done things to Ara that I can't even think about."

I whispered, "What did he do?"

"Raped me, multiple times, beat me, he even shot me in the shin at point blank range." Ariel replied, "He wants me dead and know that he's out he won't stop until I'm gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Please Review!!-Faith E. Cassidine

I thought for hours afterward what Ariel said. Maybe if I shadow her, I can keep her safe. Who am I kidding? I can barely keep myself safe, if I could I wouldn't have been hurt by Helena so much.

A few days after the attack, Ariel was released from the hospital's care, but even though she was on leave, due that cast she was wearing, she refused to leave. She said, "My head wasn't injured, I have to stay and supervise."

So Epiphany told her to shut up and work on the computer at the Nurse's station. So that's was Ariel was doing on morning. I was highlighting something about diabetes, when I heard Ariel grumble, "Do they ever stop fighting?"

I noticed she was staring at Lulu Spencer and Maxie Jones. "I don't know why they constantly fight, but they almost never stop." I replied.

"I know why." Ariel said. I glanced at her, "I'm computer-savvy. Plus I asked Liz and Robin."

"Hmm, what do you know about Diabetes?" I asked.

Ariel began typing on the computer again, "Not much off-hand. I just know that the pancreas doesn't produce enough insulin to break down the sugars in the body. So many diabetics often have to do a lot of counting to judge insulin and sugar." She glanced at Maxie and Lulu. "This is a work place, personal problems should be checked at the door. I mean sick people are here. Miss Jones should be handing out those magazines."

I smiled briefly, "You sound like Epiphany. She's says the same thing."

"She knows this is a work place." Ariel said. "Those two better cool it before I lose my cool."

"Just give them some time, eventually they'll get bored." I replied, "Their fights end, they always do, until they start up again."

Ariel frowned "Well, the first rule of being a doctor, time is short." I could see that she wanted those two to stop fighting so, she did the best thing she could think of.

Ariel picked up two of my heavy books, held them (with ONE hand) above her head and threw them to the ground. That noise was so loud, that everyone stopped what they were doing. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" She screamed, "Can't the two of you just get over it? All of Port Charles is aware that you two don't like each other, but do you need to constantly point it out? I know what your problem is, Maxie you want what Lulu has."

"I don't..." Maxie began

Ariel picked up another book and slammed it on the floor, "Did I say you could talk? Maxie you hate that everyone rallies around poor little Lulu. Oh poor Lulu, Daddy runs away and Mommy's insane. Poor Lulu has no one. The reason you hate that Maxie is because you and I know that whole alone thing is a crock of shit!"

"Ariel..." Elizabeth tried to say.

Ariel lifted her left foot and slammed it on the floor, her boot making a cracking sound, like a baseball being hit out of park. In fact it scared the hell out of me. "I did not ask you for your opinion Liz. Maxie you want everyone to rally around you and comfort you because your parents abandoned you. You lash out at Lulu because everyone cares about her, and they ignore you."

"Ariel..." Elizabeth tried again.

Ariel once again slammed her heel down. "If I want your input slut I will ask for it. Lulu you know that you have more people that love you than just your parents, what about Nikolas and Lucky? And with them you get Emily and Liz, and Jake and Cameron and Spencer. Plus you have the whole Quatermaine clan behind you, plus you had three guys fighting for your affection. And Jason and Sonny seem to care, and we can' forget cousin Carly, and Michael and Morgan and in that package comes Jax, even Georgie has a soft spot for you. Maxie you hate it, that all these people love little Lulu. Lulu who does Maxie have, an adoptive father, a little sister, and an adoptive cousin? Doesn't that seem, like she may need some comfort every now and then?."

"Well..." Lulu began.

"That was rhetorical!" Ariel screeched once again, slamming her foot down. I wondered if her foot began to hurt. "Elizabeth, if Lulu came to you wet, cold , and hungry because she was kicked out, would you let her stay with you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, she looked really scared, "I asked you a question, slut!" Ariel cried, with another slam of her boot.

"Yes, I would." Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"What about you Emily?" Ariel asked.

I said, "Of course I would."

Ariel turned back to Elizabeth, "What if Maxie was in the same situation would you let her stay with you?"

Elizabeth glanced at Maxie, who was looking at her feet, "I guess not."

"Emily?" Ariel asked

"Probably not." I whispered.

Ariel looked really mad, yet for some reason her eyes were filled with tears. "You two are still luckier than I am. All I have is a brother who needs to remain hidden and a baby, but you don't see me lash out at Emily everyday because she has what I want, so if I were you two, I'd cool it. Now Miss Lesley Lu Spencer I suggest you leave, and Miss Mariah Maximillina Jones I suggest you do your job." She then limped away.

Suddenly things became alive again, the nurses and doctors went to deal with patients, while Lulu did leave and Maxie continued her work. I picked up my books and ran off to find Ariel.

I found her in the locker room, struggling with an ace bandage. "I guess banging your foot like that can be painful."

"It's not my foot, it's my ankle." Ariel mumbled.

I sighed and took the bandage from her. I began to wind it around her ankle, "You know when Zander first told me you were in a gang, I couldn't believe it. You seem so sweet and innocent. Apparently you can be very forceful, and mean."

"Do you hate me now?" Ariel whispered, she looked at me, some tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I can't ever hate you. We are not perfect, especially me. I used drugs, and married Zander only because I thought I was dying, and then while still married I cheated on him, and let him get shot. So you're forgiven." I explained.

"Will Liz forgive me?" Ariel asked.

I bit my lip, "Hopefully, but she's also not a contender for perfect person forever."

"Zander really brought me to the right place." Ariel breathed, "My head hurts so bad."

I nodded, "Yeah, screaming will do that to you." I helped her stand up "Come on, I'll take you back to the MetroCourt."

Ariel looked up at me. "Thanks, Em. You're my best friend right?"

I didn't know what to say, so I confirmed, "Right."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This chapter is for Amber Tamblyn the original Emily Quatermaine.

I've always found July 4th to be a very relaxing day. Compared to last week, anything can be relaxing. Ariel really can be quite forceful, in fact she convinced Maxie and Lulu to meet her for a mediator session, and I think it worked. The next time they saw each other they just exchanged "hello's" and moved on.

I went to Metrocourt to pick up Ariel and Emily and we were going to spend some time in the park with Liz, Jake, Cameron, and Robin. However we all knew that both Ariel and Robin may have to leave if something happens at the hospital. That's one of the problems with being a doctor, you are always on call.

When I got to Ariel's room she wasn't even halfway ready. Her hair was wet and tangled, she was wearing glasses a tank-top and boxer shorts, plus she looked very tired. "Umm...happy birthday." I said

Ariel smiled, "Thanks. Sorry I'm running a little late. It's just one of those days."

"Since when did you wear glasses?" I wondered "Okay, I know it's a..."

"Twelve." Ariel interrupted, "I convinced dad to let me get contacts when I was fifteen. I just find it easier to have contacts than pushing glasses up and also if glasses break I have back up."

I giggled, "Well, that's logical. Where's Zander gonna be today?"

"Around. He and Lucky are going keep an eye on us." Ariel said, "Some of the gang members were released."

I noticed the dragon tattoo on her leg, "Was the gang called the 'dragons'?"

"No? Why do you...oh the tattoo right?" Ariel asked, "Actually I was a huge fan of the Spice Girls, especially Mel C, so I saw this interview she did, saw the tattoo and found a picture and got it done." She looked around and whispered in my ear, "The gang was called Serpent."

I frowned. Serpents aren't exactly my choice of animals. "Where's Emily?"

"Crib. By the way, when's your birthday?" Ariel asked

I rubbed my eyes, I was also really tired "January 17th. Why?"

"Well, today is mine so I just wondered when yours was." Ariel responded as she put in her contacts. "Before you ask Miss Emily's is February 10th, and Zander's is May 31st."

I watched quietly as Ariel chose her clothes She chose a red, white, and blue patterned halter top and jean capris. "I thought you didn't want your tattoos to show." I commented, noticing all three tattoos were visible.

"Only as a doctor. Not on my own, I didn't get them just to get them." Ariel explained.

As she turned to me I also noticed she had a navel piercing, "When'd you get that done?"

"Originally when I was sixteen, re-done two months ago." Ariel replied, "Just the navel, three holes in each ear, and three tattoos, and my body is complete."

"Are you ready? We should really get going," I said.

Ariel held up her hands "Whoa, calm down. I need to get Miss Emily's bag and my shades." She rummaged around getting everything, put Emily in a pouch she wore on her front and we finally left.

We met Robin, Liz, Cam, and Jake at the park. Liz seemed a little nervous about being around Ariel with Cam, but he seemed attached to her and enthraled with his new baby brother, so he ignored Ariel.

Ariel seemed happy just to be with us, but the first thing she did was ask Liz and Robin when their birthdays were.

"October 12th." Robin answered.

"I don't know why you want to know but it's November 1st." Liz answered.

"Today is Ariel's birthday," I commented, "That's why she wants to know."

Robin blushed, "Oh...Happy Birthday."

Liz echoed "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Ariel smiled, "When I was younger I hated having my birthday the same time as a national holiday, so mostly my friends were spending time with their families, so my parties were also on a different day."

"Hmm...Okay new subject." Robin said, "Are you all participating in the Nurse's Ball?"

"What's a Nurse's Ball?" Ariel wondered.

"It's a show where we all sing, dance, do some other things and people donate money. It's all for AIDS awareness." Robin explained. She began to look wistful, "I always miss Stone a lot around that time."

"Stone was Robin's boyfriend, he died from AIDS." Liz whispered. "He's the one who infected her with HIV."

Ariel blinked, "I kinda figured that. Anyway it sounds like a lot of fun. Are you participating?"

I laughed, "Yeah, Nikolas and I are doing a song from Hairspray."

Liz replied, "I'm painting the sets, so I'm running around asking everyone what they need."

"I'm helping Lucy with the introductions." Robin pointed out, "Are you going to do anything?"

"Dunno." Ariel replied, "But I will defiantly come and donate money."

Robin opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a beeping sound, "Damn," Ariel said, "I gotta get to the hospital."

"I'll come with you." I said, "Hey, I gotta learn sooner or later."

Ariel handed Emily to Robin, "Can you watch her until I get back?"

Robin nodded, "Sure."

Ariel grabbed my hand and we left for the hospital.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Ariel didn't even bother putting on her scrubs. She just grabbed her lab coat and a small bag and ran into the room that Epiphany had put the child in. "Hello, I'm doctor O'Malley."

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" the mother asked frantically, "I just turned around for a second."

Ariel looked at the girl who had a cut on her forehead, that looked like it needed stitches. The only problem was that the girl was sobbing and holding on to her mother, and didn't want to let Ariel examine her.

"Hi, My name is Ariel." Ariel whispered, "What's yours?"

The girl looked up, "Ariel, like the little mermaid?"

"Yes, just like the little mermaid," Ariel giggled "Can you tell me your name?"

"Victoria." the little girl answered.

"Oh, like Posh Spice form the Spice Girls, I love them." Ariel said.

The little girl moved away from her mother, "Can you sing like the little mermaid?"

Ariel examined the cut on Victoria's forehead, "I try." She then shocked me by singing the Spice Girls song "2 become 1."

I don't know why, but Victoria was quiet, while Ariel sang. Which was good, because Ariel was cleaning and stitched up the cut. "There all done. I have a special gift because you were so brave." Ariel reached into the bag she had grabbed earlier and pulled out a teddy bear. Carefully Ariel put a bandage on the bear's head in the same place as Victoria's. "Will you take good care of him? He got hurt too."

Victoria took the bear, "Yes, thank you doctor Ariel."

Ariel nodded, "You're welcome." She turned to the girl's mother, "Victoria will be fine. She can have the stitches removed by her regular doctor in a week. Also if she complains of a headache, just make her lie down."

"Thank you Doctor O'Malley." The mother said. She picked up Victoria and led her out.

"You can sing!" I cried

"I guess." Ariel replied, "We should get back to the park."

I ignored her, "If you perform at the Nurse's Ball people will pay a lot of money to hear your voice."

"Em!" Ariel cried, "If I say yes, I'm going to need your help."

"Fine, I'll help." I said

"Good." Ariel said, "But we need to get back to the park."

On our way back I asked her what she was thinking of doing for the Nurse's Ball, but she said she didn't know.

"How was my girl?" Ariel asked taking her daughter back into her arms, "Was my Miss Emily good for Robin?"

"She was very good." Robin answered, "She just watched all the people go by."

"She loves that." Ariel said, "She finds people fascinating."

I was going to say something, when Carly began walking by with Michael and Morgan. "Hi Carly." I said

"Hello Emily, Elizabeth, Robin." Carly said. Carly doesn't like us very much, each for a different reason. "Whose your friend."

"I'm Ariel O'Malley and this is my daughter Emily Caroline. I named after my brother's ex-wife and good friend." Ariel explained

I noticed Carly pale a bit when Ariel said Emily's name. I finally understood, Carly and Zander were rather close at one point. "That's sweet. Um I'm Carly Jacks... these are mine, this one is Michael, named for his father, and Morgan named after my best friend."

"Cute." Ariel said

Carly nodded, "Well, we are going to meet their father so 'bye."

"Bye Carly." Ariel said. She turned to me, "That was Zander's good friend?"

I shrugged, "She's friendly with a selected few."

"I'm guessing y'all aren't on her list." Ariel said.

"No we're not." Robin said, "So are you going to participate in the Nurse's Ball?"

A/N: Sorry that it took long to update, I'm having some trouble with my keyboard, so typing takes a long time, plus anything that's spelled wrong please just forget it, my spelling sucks, also please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This chapter is for a fellow writer and constant reviewer, kwscorpiofamilynlg. Thanks for all the reviews.

I needed to talk to Zander. I don't really know, why, but I needed to. I found the perfect time, Ariel was working, as were all the people I was trying to keep secrets from. I knocked on the door and Zander opened it, "Emily? Is everything okay?"

I walked in, "I want to know more about Ariel's past. I mean she won't tell me no matter how much I would ask, so I figure I'll ask you."

Zander sighed and closed the door, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Tell me more about this Rack guy." I replied.

"Okay. Rack and Ara met doing community service. Ara was there for a school project thing and Rack who was four years older, Ara being fourteen at the time, was there for robbing a house. I never understood what she saw in him. But she became infatuated with him. Next thing I now she tells me she's dating this loser. I didn't want her to, but everything I said went in one ear and out the other." Zander explained.

"But didn't he treat her badly. I mean he just sent a lot of men to beat her up." I pointed out.

Zander stared at me, "Love is blind. You never noticed the bad things the person you love is doing. You and I were a prime example."

He was completely right. I always turned a blind eye to everything he had done. Unknown to him, I asked Liz to keep tabs on him for me. "But, you never hurt me."

"Hurt doesn't always prove physical." Zander said, stroking my cheek, "Sometimes it hits much deeper, like marrying someone who loves only because you thought you were dying, than drop him like a hot potato when you realized you were going to live."

"I really hurt you there." I whispered.

"What really hurt was knowing you didn't care. You went right ahead and slept with Nikolas with no remorse coming back to me later. While we have many regrets about what we did a few weeks ago."

I finally realized I didn't care what anyone thought anymore. "Maybe you have regrets, but I don't."

"Say what?" Zander asked confused.

"I don't care anymore. I want to make love to you." I whispered.

Zander blinked, "Are you high?"

"High in love." I said in the most seductive tone I could muster. "I know you want to make love to me."

"Emily." Zander began before I silenced him with my lips. I ran hands over his clothed chest before pulling his shirt off.

"I love you Zander, I never really stopped." I whispered before giving myself to him.

(A/N: I could get more into the sex scene but, I don't write them very well, plus I'm do darn lazy to go and change the rating)

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I once again awoke of the floor. I decided the next time I had sex with Zander we would do it on a bed or at least stay on the couch.

I looked up to find Zander sitting on the couch fully dressed. "You awoke first this time." I said

"Hmm." Was Zander's response.

I wrapped the blanket around my naked body and sat next to him. "Ariel seems like a smart girl. Why would she stay with someone who would hurt her?"

"I told you. Love is blind." Zander sighed.

"Did he do more to her than what she said, the rape, beating and shooting?" I asked.

Zander looked at me, "Did you not notice the dragon on her leg? She got that to cover the scar. Man he raped her so many times. Twice she ended up pregnant Both times rack beat her so much, she miscarried. Once he even pushed her down the stairs Emily. Not only did she lose the baby, she nearly lost her life!"

"She's very pretty." I concluded, "The scars don't show."

Zander frowned, "Run your fingers through her hair and you'll find most of the scars. I just told you she got a tattoo to cover one."

"What was Ariel before she met Rack?" I wondered, holding my stomach which felt a little strange. Maybe I was nervous that someone would find out about Zander and my little sex-dates.

"Oh, she was the cutest thing ever. She was on the track team and was always breaking records. Also she was a fabulous dancer, and singer." Zander whispered, "one year her school did Peter Pan, and she got the role of Peter, that's how incredible her singing was."

"I heard her sing." I interrupted, "A few days ago when we were at the hospital. She sang to a little girl so she could look at her head."

"Ara does that. Once when I was about eight, and Ara was six, I had fallen out of our tree house and broke my arm. I was really scared to see the doctor, I had never been in a hospital before. Ara was with me and was scared too, I could see it in her eyes. But, she held my uninjured hand and sang to me. Whenever I was hurt here, I tried to still hear that baby-lisp voice singing to me." Zander laughed at the memory.

I moved into his lap, "What song did she sing?" I leaned my head against his chest, happily listening to his heart beat.

"Part of your world, from "The Little Mermaid", it was her favorite movie at the time." Zander replied, "Than again who gets to share their name with a princess?"

"Did she always want to be a doctor?" I wondered.

Zander thought about that for a moment, "Actually she wanted to be on Broadway. She wanted to make lots of money so that she could build a house for her and me to live in, and two little houses in the back for when we got married and give the main house to Dad." He smiled at me, "For such a little girl she had some really big dreams."

"I had dreams too. All little girls want to be famous. Some want to be actors, some singers. She would have gotten the best of both worlds." I pointed out "Zander what did you want to do? I'm guessing you didn't want to sell drugs, kill a cop, and take people hostage."

"Ha Ha, very funny Ems." Zander said sarcastically, "I was the one who wanted to be a doctor. After my arm, knee, tonsils, and a second opinion on my ankle which turned out to be nothing, I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help people the way all these doctors helped me."

I held my stomach again, what was up with me. "That's a good dream."

"Now Ara's the doctor and I'm a cop. We both have good jobs, our love lives are not in the best shape." Zander said.

I looked at the clock on the mantle. "Oh look at the time." I began to gather my clothes, "I need to go."

Zander looked sad, "I promise if we have sex at our next meeting, we're using the bed. My back is beginning to hurt from the floor."

I got dressed, "Bye Zander." I kissed him.

"I love you, Emily." he said and closed the door.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I looked at the little stick in front of me. It had turned pink. My eyes began to fill with tears. I was in big trouble.

Please review. I like hearing them. Also rewrote beginning three times before I got where I was going, hope it reaches y'all's approval.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't know how long I sat on the bathroom floor, just staring at the little stick. At this moment my life was changed forever. I quickly did some calculations in my head. When was my last period? I must be a little over four weeks pregnant, and due the fact I hadn't slept with Nikolas since I found out about Zander, so the baby must be Zander's. There was no question, it is Zander's child. I made up my mind right there, I would tell Zander the truth, but would have to pass the child off as Nikolas's.

I began to cry. I wasn't sad, I was terrified. My mom will be mad. I had to tell her first, but no one else can know. Also mom would insist I see Dr. Lee so she would also have to know, but what would I have to do to keep her quiet?

I finally got up from the floor and began to make my way downstairs. I held the railing tightly, in case I should trip. I didn't want to fall and lose my baby. Once Carly fell down these very stairs and lost her child. As I reached the last stair with no complications, I sighed in relief. That sigh was short-lived as the front door flew open.

"Guess who's back!" Two bags were dropped on the floor.

I quickly rubbed my cheeks hoping to conceal the fact that I had been crying, "Hello Dillon."

"Hey Emily." Dillon replied, hugging me.

I was so thankful at that time that my belly had not grown yet. Suddenly the door to the den opened and my sister Skye rushed out carrying her daughter Lila Rae and two suitcases.

"Skye? What are you doing?" I asked

"Leaving Port Charles. Without Alan around, and Alcazar gone, I have no reason to stay anymore, so Lila and I are going to travel the world, until we find a place perfect for us." With that she went right out the door without looking back.

I wasn't sure if I would really miss her. I mean Skye was nice and all, but she and I were never close. Then again she had just had a baby and would have been good to talk too. Scratch that, Ariel had Emily only five months ago and Liz had Jake three months ago. I'll talk to them, if I ever get the courage.

I left Dillon standing in the foyer and made my way into the den. Only my mom was there. That was good, I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Mom?" I called, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mom replied..

I bit my lip, "Mom, um...I'm pregnant."

"What? Emily did you just say you're pregnant?" Mom cried.

I began to cry, "Momma, I'm so scared!"

Mom's face softened and she held me, "Oh Emily. I'm sorry. It's just I'm shocked. I mean, who's baby is it?"

"Nikolas's." I said without hesitation, "It's a Cassidine."

"You should go see Dr. Lee soon. You need to make sure the baby is well." Mom told me.

"I don't want anyone to know." I whispered, "Not yet. I'll go at a time when, Robin, Liz and Ariel won't be there."

Mom looked at me, "Have you told Nikolas?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure everything's okay before I burden him with another child." I commented, thinking of Spencer.

"Okay, do you know when you're friends will not be there? I really want to make sure that your child will be okay." Mom replied.

"Are you worried because of Michael and Jake?" I wondered. My mom almost never sees her grandchildren. Michael mostly because Carly dislikes our family and just won't, Liz won't as a precaution with Jason's dangerous lifestyle.

"No. I'm just concerned about you." Mom explained, "I want to make sure your former cancer treatments won't harm the baby."

"I'll go tonight. After Liz, Ariel, and Robin's shifts are over." I replied, "Oh, by the way, Dillon's back." I then left the room, needing to go somewhere.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I needed to inform Zander before it all came out, but I couldn't go to him right now. I really needed to think on my own.

I wondered how I got pregnant in the first place. In fact after my cancer treatments I was nearly positive I was sterile. Again I was wrong.

Also I wondered if I could handle all the work I do while pregnant. Well...Ariel was going through hell when she was pregnant and she ended up okay, Liz's life wasn't exactly hugs and puppies during her last pregnancy.

What if my baby has a problem? Then I would have to admit that the baby was Zander's. Especially if I would need him, Ariel, or Emily to safe it's life.

Oh boy...all these questions were making my head hurt. I saw the Metrocourt up ahead. It was time to tell Zander the truth, and how we had to keep it hidden.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I knocked on the door. Zander opened it, "Oh, hi. Should we go into the bedroom or are we actually just going to talk?"

"We need to talk." I said, " We are really in a lot of trouble."

"More people realized that I'm alive?" Zander asked, fear in his voice.

I shook my head,"No nothing like that." I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, "Zander, I'm pregnant." I looked up at him "I'm positive that it's yours."

Zander just stared at me, like he couldn't quite process English right now.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I cried "I just said I'm pregnant with your child!"

"I heard you fine Em, but you're going to tell everyone that Nikolas is the father right?" Zander commented.

"I have to." I whispered.

"No you don't have to. It's something you are choosing to do." Zander said, angrily.

I understood, he was angry. He wanted to be a part of this baby's life. This wasn't a one night stand of passion gone wrong. This was two people who couldn't deny their love, finally reforming after years of being apart "I can't tell people the child is yours. You don't exist in this world, you are supposed to be dead!" I cried

My comment had hie home, and Zander was really angry now "Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Get out! Go tell the baby's father the good news!" He pushed me out and slammed the door in my face.

Oh boy I was in deep deep trouble now.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

"Yes you were right Emily. I'd say you are about one month pregnant." Kelly told me. "And so far the child seems to be in perfect health, but it's still very early."

"I'm scared." I admitted.

Kelly nodded, "Most new mothers are. You should talk to Ariel or Elizabeth. They both just recently had kids. You can tell them all your fears and they wll be more comforting than me."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." I said as I got up from the examining table.

"I suggest you make an appointment for next month. We want to make sure that the baby is okay." Kelly called as I left.

Oh I was in trouble. Who do I talk to first, Liz, Ariel, oh I have to tell Nikolas. Oh and would things between me and Zander ever get back to normal?

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING DOWN ON MY KNEES!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I decided to tell Ariel first. I didn't tell her Zander was the father though. I flat-out lied to her. I looked right at her and said that it was Nikolas's. I never felt so guilty. Mostly because she was one of my best friends.

"Wow, that's so great!" Ariel cried, "Maybe you me and Liz can start a club. Like a doctor baby club." I think it was her smile that really made me feel guilty.

Of course Nikolas was the next person I told, surprisingly he was thrilled. "We're having a baby!" he cried, "Oh...does Lucky know? Lulu will be so happy, she so wanted to be an aunt when it came to Jake. I wish Mom could know. Oh, Alexis would want to know, and we can tell Sam, Kristina, and Molly. Oh we have to tell Spencer! Alfred!"

Does he even need to breathe? How could he say that so fast. In fact as soon as he called for Alfred, he pulled out his cell phone and called Lucky.

"Lucky...guess what. Emily's pregnant...I know...I don't think Elizabeth knows." Nikolas put his hand over the mouthpiece, "Does Liz know?"

"Not yet." I mumbled.

"Not yet...No, Em will tell her...Oh, she's standing right there...Why?...Oh okay...I'll see you soon...Bye." Nikolas pressed the disconnect button."Alfred!"

Alfred came rushing in, "Yes?"

"Alfred, Emily is pregnant." Nikolas exclaimed, "Where is my son?"

"He is napping sir, and may I say, Congratulations Miss Emily." Alfred told me.

(A/N: I don't really remember how Alfred refers to Emily or Nikolas, but for the purpose of this fanfic Nikolas is "Sir" and Emily is "Miss Emily")

"Thanks Alfred." I said.

Nikolas was tapping out another number on his cell phone, "Aunt Alexis?...Guess what?...You're going to be a Great Aunt again...Emily's pregnant...I'm not quite sure, Em how far along are you?"

"A little more than a month." I said, wringing my hands.

"A little more than a month...No, it's too early...No, I already have a great son, a little girl would be great...Helena's always a risk...I'll protect her...Okay...Well, Em seems to like that new police man, Alex, maybe he can be her bodyguard...Yes, I know...Ariel can kick butt too...Okay...Bye." Nikolas hung up the phone. "Does Ariel know?"

"Yes," I replied, "She was the second person I told."

"Who was the first?" Nikolas wondered.

I gasped, "My mom. I haven't told the rest of my family yet." I glanced at the clock on Nikolas's desk, "Everyone should be home by now."

Nikolas gave me a hug, "Maybe you should go and tell them."

"Okay. I think I'll spend tonight back home" I whispered.

Nikolas kissed my forehead, "That's fine. Tomorrow we'll tell Spencer he'll have a new little brother or sister."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I was nervous as hell when I walked into my house. I mean, Mom was okay, but what about everyone else? Would Grandfather be upset? Will Tracey make a big deal? Will Dillon think I'm irresponsible? Well, I have no choice. I have to tell them before someone else finds out.

As I walked into the room everyone was fighting. Yep, it was a normal night at the Casa Quatermaine. "Hi." I called.

"Emily." Mom said, "How'd everything go?"

I raised my voice, "I have something to say."

Everyone stopped what they were fighting about. Mom, Grandfather, Tracey, Dillon, Tracey's husband Luke (that's Lucky's father), Lulu, and Alice (she's our maid) all looked at me.

I took a deep breath and announced, "I'm pregnant."

"By who?" That was Tracey.

"Nikolas." I said very quickly.

Lulu stood up and put her hands on my belly. "Really! Hey there little one. I'm your Aunt Lulu."

I remember how she reacted when she found out Jake was really Jason's, not Lucky's. She was devastated. And now I was going to disappoint her big time if she ever found out the truth.

"How far along are you?" Grandfather asked.

I sighed, that was the question of the day, "A little over a month."

My mom did some quick math in her head, "March."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"I figure Emily will be due around March." Mom replied.

I played with the edge of my shirt which was difficult with Lulu touching and talking to my belly. "Um...I need to go right now. I need to talk to Ariel about something Nikolas said." Well, that wasn't a total lie

"Okay, will you be back tonight?" Grandfather asked

"Yes." I replied.

Alice said, "I'll have your bed ready for you Miss Emily."

"Thank you." I said and left.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

As I made it to the MetroCourt, I ran up to Ariel's room, completely ignoring Carly and Jax who were in the lobby.

It was actually Zander who opened the door. "Hello." he said.

He was still mad, I could tell, "Is Ariel here?"

Zander pointed to the bedroom, "In there. Tell her I'm going out."

"Where?" I wondered.

"No business of yours." Zander said. His voice and expression was a mixture of anger and hurt. He just turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

I walked over to the bedroom, "Ariel?"

Ariel looked up, "Hey, Em. I'm just looking at Zander's photo album. He was looking at it when I came home this afternoon."

I could figure why. I glanced over her shoulder and found a really cute picture of Ariel in a wedding dress.

"That was just after Shay-Shay died. Just before the shoot-out he insisted I wear his mothers veil and dress. I couldn't fit into the dress very well as you can see, but I kept the veil." Ariel explained. She got up and opened the closet and got out the veil.

It was incredible. It was long and white like all veils, but it had a beautiful tiara in the front and it flowed down. Ariel carefully placed it on her head. With her light blond hair, green eyes and fair skin, she looked like she belonged in a fairy tale.

"You look like you should be in a fairy tale." I said.

Ariel giggled and put the veil back in the closet. "That's what Shay-Shay was hoping for."

I had been wondering something for a long time, "Shay-Shay is an interesting name."

"It's a nick-name." Ariel replied, "His full name was Shawn. Shawn Conner O'Malley."

I nodded, "Ariel. Can you tell me about your mother?" Zander had never told me anything. I didn't even know her name.

Ariel looked right me "She didn't wake up." She sounded like a child, "Mama just wouldn't wake up." She flipped through a few pages in the book and pointed to a picture, "Mama at sixteen."

It looked just like Ariel. The same blond hair and green eyes. I looked under the picture, "Courtney Michelle Chase."

"She looks like you." I said,

Ariel shook her head, "I look like her, you phrased it wrong."

"How old were you?" I wondered. I figured she must have been very, very young.

"Nine. Zander was eleven." Ariel replied, "It was so strange. She had been complaining of headaches a lot. That afternoon Zander was supposed to watch me while she went to the doctor. When we got home Mama was on the couch and wouldn't wake up."

Ariel had been through so much and she's still so young. I couldn't lie any longer. "Ariel, I lied."

Ariel who had been lost in her past thoughts said "Huh?"

"Zander and I have had sex twice since you revealed his presence. I'm pregnant with his child."

Yes, a little cliffhanger. Only because it's 4:15 in the morning and I have a mega headache. I hope all will review. It makes me very happy. This chapter is for my mom, Five page in times New Roman.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ariel had been through so much and she's still so young. I couldn't lie any longer. "Ariel, I lied."

Ariel who had been lost in her past thoughts said "Huh?"

"Zanier and I have had sex twice since you revealed his presence. I'm pregnant with his child."

Ariel remained silent. She just watched me with those large green eyes. She looked like a young child.

"Ariel, I'm sorry." I whispered.

Ariel blinked "What for?"

"For lying to you. Also for keeping secrets from you." I explained.

Ariel tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "You're not the only one with secrets. I can't change what's been. You are having Zander's baby."

I understood, "Ariel, do you miss your father?"

That was not the right question to ask. Her eyes flashed with anger, "No. Should I?"

I looked at her confused, "Well he was your father."

"After believing Zander was dead, he willingly walked right back into this hotel to die and he did." Ariel said "It's like he completely forgot about his baby girl wanting so much to come home."

"Do you love him?" I questioned

Ariel once again got that child-like look in her eyes, "I can't not love him. He was my father but I can't forgive what he did to me and Zander."

"I understand." I replied.

Ariel rubbed her eyes. I could see that they were red and bloodshot., "Have you thought of any names?"

I rolled my eyes "It's a little early for names and I think it's time for you to sleep. You look very tired."

"I guess." Ariel whispered. She really looked very dragged out. "Will you be at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah but not until after class at 11." I commented. I gave her a hug "Good night Ariel."

Ariel walked me to the door, "Night Em."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I sat on my window seat just staring at my reflection in the glass. I had my hands very lightly laying on my belly where Zander and my child was staying. I thought back to that day I married Zander only because I thought I was dying. Tears suddenly began streaming down my face. I wish I had a time machine. I wanted to go back in time and I wished I told Zander the truth from the beginning. Then maybe I wouldn't be in the hell I was. Maybe we would have been happily married because I would have never felt that temptation of Nikolas, and when Ariel was sent back home, we both could have brought her back to Port Charles and she would be in a relationship with a guy both Zander and I knew was right for her. Instead I'm lying to Nikolas everyday. Zander's living a lie and Ariel's a single mother with her heart broken.

I slid off my window seat and went over to my bed. I looked at the calender on my night stand. The Nurse's Ball was in half a month and I haven't even practiced. I decided I would call Nikolas first thing in morning and we would have to start practicing soon.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

The last three weeks flew by. I spent them working on my skit with Nikolas and spending my spare time with Ariel. Zander almost never spoke to me. About a week before the Ball, I found Ariel with a sewing machine. "I didn't know you could sew."

"Any monkey can follow directions." was her response.

"You're not a monkey." I said

"Well, if I want people to pay to like my performance, I should make a decent costume." Ariel told me flinging a piece of purple material at me.

"This isn't silk is it?" I asked, fingering the cloth.

Ariel glanced at me, "No. It's cotton."

I shrugged "Hmm." I noticed a pile of red hair on the couch. I realized it was a wig, "Trying a new look?"

"It's for the performance. It will set me apart from my co-performers." Ariel giggled, "Although my blond hair could do that too."

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Kiss the Girl from 'The Little Mermaid'. I asked Liz and Robin to help and we conned Lucky, Zander, and Patrick to join us." Ariel replied. "I've made all the costumes. I just have to finish mine because it's different."

I heard the door open, "I'm back Ara."

"In the bedroom, Zand." Ariel called back.

Zander came in saw me and turned to walk out. Ariel stopped him. "Zander and Emily. I want the two of you to work out whatever problems you have. I'll stay here, you go into the living room and talk this out."

Zander glared at his little sister but grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. I managed to close the bedroom's door behind me.

"Zander..." I began.

"Shut up!" Zander interrupted me, "Ariel's always been this, 'it's in the past and we can't change it' thing, but I can't deal with that. What you did to me damaged me. I refuse to love again and finding you still here still in love with Nikolas after all he did, really hurts. He goes to jail, has sex with another woman, getting her pregnant, leaves you with a look-alike who rapes you, Helena tried to kill you multiple times because of him and you still love him. So I made a mistake with Elizabeth and kiss Gia and you divorce me. Also why didn't you tell me from the start you had cancer, because you didn't want me to watch you die. That's a load of crap! If I had done that to you, wouldn't you hate me for that? I could never hate you." He began to cry, tears streamed down his face, "I wanted to hate you after everything. Especially after you got me shot. I still want to but I can't. And lord knows I have tried to forget you, but what happens. Ara is so distraught after giving birth she can't think of a name so I choose the woman who ruined my life. Also when was the last time Nikolas gave you purple pixy stix?"

I was silent. I just couldn't talk. Zander had been so hurt by me. Now I'm giving him a child and I'm trying to pass it off as Nikolas's.

Zander started again, "I have to watch someone else raise my son! Cameron will never know that he has another father. To him Lucky will always be daddy. Finally I have another chance but our child will only think of Nikolas as Daddy. Nikolas already is a father, why can't I help take care of my child? Am I that much of a danger?"

I took a deep breath, "Zander how can you claim this child if you want to remain hidden?"

Zander looked right at me, his tears streaking his face, "I always promised myself that I would be a better father than mine. So far I'm not doing a very good job. Emily we made this child together. I want to be part of it's life."

I put my hand over my growing belly (although it was not yet noticeable), "If you want to be part of our child's life, I'll try to do that."

Zander smiled, "Thank you."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I was shocked the way Ariel looked the night of the Nurse's Ball. Her dress was so amazing. It was a spaghetti strapped apple green dress, with a high waist and came down to just below her knees. Also her blond hair was curled and held back with little green clips that matched her dress. And her platform sandals made her look nearly three inches taller than her five feet two inches.

"You look incredible." I cried. "Where did you find that dress?"

Ariel tucked back a curl that had fallen forward, "The boutique at the Metrocourt. I had to hem it myself though. You look great too."

I had chosen a strapless, classic black dress. I also wore classic black heels, and wore my hair down the way I always do. "You should see what I'm wearing when Nikolas and I do our bit." I told Ariel.

Ariel smiled, "I'll never look good as a redhead."

I figured Zander had made that comment. "Well, it's only for..what...three minutes?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. She then waved, "Liz, Robin! Over here!"

Liz and Robin hurried over. Both looked as shocked as I did over Ariel's dress. Both looked pretty good themselves. Robin's dress was similar to mine, except it was blue and the length was closer to Ariel's. She wore just like me classic black heels, and her brown hair was done in some fancy up-do. Liz had a red halter-type dress that went down to her ankles. She had shoes that matched her dress, and as usual her thick hair was down around her shoulders.

"You both look fantastic!" Ariel cried. "I'm really looking forward to this. So is Alex."

Robin looked confused, "Didn't you say he lived here for awhile?"

Ariel's eyes widened as she thought of an excuse, "Well it was only for a short time...um...he came in 2001 right after the ball, and um...left in June of 2002, again before the Nurse's Ball. Um...He just never got to see it."

Liz glanced over at me. We both knew the truth. Zander and I were on a bus that crashed for his first Nurse's Ball, and since I left soon after he just never felt the need to go. Ariel glanced at me too. "He's really excited about our skit."

"I have to check the sets!" Liz cried and left running, lifting her dress so she wouldn't trip.

Robin glanced around and said, "I have to find Lucy." She also left.

Ariel grinned, "This is going to be tons of fun! Where do we sit?"

"I told my family we'd sit with them." I explained. "Is that okay?"

"I suppose. They want to keep an eye on you right?" Ariel asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno." We walked over to my family, who were seated at one of the tables near the front of the stage. "Hey everyone," I said, "This is my good friend Ariel O'Malley."

Tracey and Luke didn't say anything, but grandfather said, "Hello Miss O'Malley."

"Doctor O'Malley." I corrected.

We both sat down as Lucy and Robin got up on stage. Lucy as usual had on a dress that was closer to a gown. It was gold colour and halter type with a skirt that went down to the floor, and her hair was in a complected up-do. "Hello everyone!" Lucy said, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce our first act."

"Performing Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Georgie Jones and Dillon Quatermaine." Robin announced

"I didn't know Dillon was doing anything." Tracey whispered angrily.

I ignored her. Those two looked so cute together. Dillon even wore wild glasses, hat and a dangling earring. Georgie on the other hand wore a blue tube top and jeans. I wish I had my camera. I wanted a photo of that. I glanced over at Ariel. She was smiling. She really seemed to enjoy herself.

Dillon and Georgie got a lot of applause for their performance. Ariel even let loose an ear-piercing whistle. I don't know where she learned how to do that. I've tried to learn but for some reason can't.

Robin came back out smiling, "Wow, weren't those two adorable together? AIDS can effect anyone. Don't think that you are immune to HIV because you aren't. I never thought I'd be infected, but one moment of a lapse in judgement by someone else and later me, my future and life suddenly seemed uncertain. So I just want to say, do what you can to remain protected, let yourself, not an illness determine your future." Robin then let out a deep breath. "Okay let's keep the performances coming so we can keep getting money toward AIDS research. Now let's give it up for Maxie Jones and Lulu Spencer."

I glanced over at Ariel again. I saw a gleam in her eyes, making them look like emeralds. I knew she had something to do with that.

I didn't recognize the song immediately. Ariel must have seen my face because she leaned over and whispered, "Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu."

I also do have to admit that both girls looked rather cute. They were wearing black shorts, and Maxie had a pink tank top, while Lulu's was blue. Once again I wished I had my camera. Mostly because this was one of the first times they looked happy to be working with each other.

I wondered what Luke thought. I realized I didn't even have to ask. He looked at the stage his face so proud. I wish my dad was here to see my performance. I wondered if despite what Ariel had said about Cameron, she still wished for him to be there.

Just before Maxie and Lulu ended Ariel whispered to me, "I'm up next, I have to go change. See y'all in a bit." She got up and left out the back door.

I clapped along with the rest of the crowd after Maxie and Lulu finished. They were actually very good. I didn't know that Maxie and Lulu had voices like that. I shrugged to myself, good to know that their voices were better used for singing as opposed to yelling.

After a bit, including Nikolas going up and willing to donate an obscene amount of money, I'll have to talk to him about that, Lucy announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce Alex Lewis, Lucky Spencer, Patrick Drake, Elizabeth Webber, Robin Scorpio, and Ariel O'Malley."

As the curtain opened, I gasped. "Wow!"

"What?" Mom wondered.

"Ariel made those outfits herself." I whispered.

They all looked terrific. Ariel was in that ridiculous red wig, and a long skirt in green. Her top was a navel baring purple spaghetti strapped thing. Both Robin and Liz were wearing these blue wigs. Not like bright blue, more like the ocean colour. Both also had on long blue skirts, they had similar tops to Ariel except Robin's was pink, and Liz's was red. All the men had the same outfits, a white ruffled shirt, black pants, and black boots.

When Ariel began to sing the whole place got quiet. I was even in shock. She sounded so much than she did that afternoon in the hospital room. Even though Liz and Robin were accompanying Ariel, she was defiantly the most talented. Also I didn't notice she could dance the way she did. It was a little too sexual I thought, a lot of shaking of the hips. Than I realized that she was trying to follow the culture of the music. As they neared the end, Robin was with Patrick, Liz was with Zander (she didn't look that upset), and Ariel was with Lucky. I knew from what Zander that none were supposed to kiss. I figured that was Ariel's idea. All seemed to be going well, each pair's faces were close enough to kiss, but then while Patrick and Zander restrained themselves, Lucky didn't. He leaned a little closer to Ariel and kissed her right on the lips, and this was in front of most of Port Charles. Ariel's eyes once again became large and I could see tears form in her eyes.

As the curtain closed, in the mist of thunderous applause, I rushed out of the room to check on Ariel. I found Robin and Liz trying to comfort her. "I can't believe he did that!" Ariel cried, "If he's trying to make me love him, that isn't going to win any points with me."

Liz bit her lip, "Lucky's really a nice guy."

"Than why aren't you two still together?" Ariel asked, "I mean he's raising my nephew with you, right?"

Liz glanced at Robin who looked a little confused, but thankfully kept quiet. "He's a good father, and maybe you could give him a chance." Liz explained.

Ariel shook her head, "Never. Let me say this, I will never date Lucky Spencer, so don't try to set us up. You've seen how I get when I'm really angry." With that she grabbed her dress and went off to change back.

The next performances went well. I with help from Robin got into my outfit for my skit with Nikolas. It was a plaid skirt and white shirt, also I wore this huge wig styled from the early 60's (hey I was doing a song from Hairspray), we had decided to sing "It Takes Two." It was mainly Nikolas singing. I'm there making goo-goo eyes at him, and later joining in.

While on stage I could see Ariel trying so hard to not laugh. She kept putting her hand over her mouth and her eyes were watering. The crowd loved us. We got a huge round of applause. As the curtain closed I noticed Ariel get up from her seat.

I couldn't figure where Ariel had gone especially when she didn't enter the dressing room, where I was. I figured she had either gone up to the daycare center to check on Emily, (a lot of children were there, while their parents were at the Nurse's Ball), or to the bathroom.

I was just about to leave the dressing room and return to the main room when I heard Ariel's voice cry, "And what made you think that was a good idea?"

I heard Lucky's voice respond, "I love you. I don't just kiss anyone."

"Well I don't love you. Why can't you accept that?" Ariel cried.

"What is so wrong with me?" Lucky wanted to know.

Ariel screamed, "I have my reasons. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I told you why." Lucky cried, his voice just as loud as hers.

Ariel screamed again, "I will never, NEVER love you Lucky! Why can't you just accept that? This is one girl you are not going to break!"

"Man, Ariel. It was just a kiss. It's not like I had sex with you on stage." Lucky responded.

Ariel cried, "All Port Charles doesn't need to know who you love. Also I don't approve of PDA's."

I rolled my eyes. I really hoped Port Charles was enjoying their fight.

"Did you hear what you were singing?" Lucky cried.

"It was a song, idiot! I didn't see Patrick kiss Robin, and they are dating. Also Zander made no move to kiss Liz and they have a child together." Ariel seemed to realize what she said because she stopped.

I opened the door and went out to save her. Lucky looked right at me as I went over to Ariel, who seemed to be in shock to what she had just blurted out. "Alex Lewis is Zander Smith, am I right?" Lucky asked, his voice soft.

I looked at Ariel's green eyes, glittering with tears, "Yes. If you claim to love me like you do, you'll keep quiet about it." Ariel whispered.

Lucky nodded, "I'll keep quiet. And I do mean it, I do really love you Ariel." With that said he left.

Ariel slumped against me, "I can't date Lucky. I can't go through all that again."

I understood. Ariel didn't really hate Lucky. She was just too broken over what happened with Shawn. She couldn't bring herself to date again, especially a cop.

"Everything will be okay, Ariel." I said, "As your best friend I promise that. Let's go back to the main room and watch the rest of the performances. I hear Nadine and Leyla are doing, It's Raining Men."

Okay wow 11 pages, in Times New Roman, double spaced though. Finally y'all get your longer chapters. Geez.

This chapter is for my BFF Christine who just got her Master's Degree! You Go Gyrl!

And to all my readers "Happy New Year!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This chapter is for my friend Chris who got his Master's Degree in Library Science. Good Luck in the Job Department.

A/N: As of this time these people know Zander is alive: Emily, Mac, Elizabeth, and Lucky.

This chapter starts at the end of August so Emily is about two and a half months pregnant.

The weeks following the Nurse's Ball were calm. At least for me. Even though now at two months pregnant, I was fully okay with it.

Ariel on the other hand was not doing too well. According to Zander, she wakes up from nightmares almost every night, which wakes up little Emily (now at six months), who then can't get back to sleep, so there is not a lot of sleep going on in that room.

Ariel did not look well when she came in this morning. "Another nightmare?" I asked.

"It's always the same. I see the gunman, but I can't warn Shawn. I try so hard to tell him to look out. I can't, my voice doesn't work. I see Shawn get hit and fall. I run to him and hold him in my arms. He looks right at me, blood bubbling from his mouth, and he whispers, "It's your fault. You killed me." and he dies right in my arms." Ariel explained, "That hurts so much, because of his real last words to me."

"Which were?" I prompted.

Ariel rubbed her bloodshot eyes, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You should really go home and get some more sleep." I commented as I followed her to the lockers, "You can't work if you're tired."

Ariel looked at me, her green eyes listless, "I have to work. Children get hurt everyday. Plus I have patients to look in on."

"You're not going to be much help when you can barely stand." I pointed out.

"Like you always have a good nights sleep!" Ariel cried, "Just wait until you hit your seventh month." She than turned and left.

I shadowed Ariel all day, like I had been doing since that day in mid-June. It was quite obvious that she was dead tired. She would often rub her eyes or forehead. Also she would shake her head, like she wanted to clear it.

After Ariel nearly fell over Epiphany, because she was shaking her head, my Mom insisted that Ariel should go home and get a full night of sleep.

I offered to get her home, and stay until Zander returned. I asked Liz to pick up Emily when she got Cam and Jake and bring her to my house, where Mom, per my request, would look after her. It took a lot of prodding, but I finally got Ariel to agree to take a nap when I got her back to the Metrocourt.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I knew Ariel was tired. As soon as she lay on her bed, she was out like a light. She didn't even get under the covers or change her clothes (which consisted of capri pants and a long loose t-shirt). She just lay on the bed, asleep.

I kept my word, I was going to stay. I guess the real reason was in case she had a nightmare and would need comfort. I needed something to do. I looked at the books she had around. Most were baby books, I mean books for babies. Little things like Pat The Bunny, books about colours, shapes, the alphabet, and books that make noises if you press a certain button.

Finally in a rather large box near the main room's table, I found what I figured were Ariel's books. Mostly because on the side it said 'Ariel's books' in large caps.

She had several different types of books. Ariel was apparently a big fan of 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' considering she had several books with that title. There were also other books that actually looked interesting. I picked one called, Reach for Tomorrow. I began to read, in fact I got so into it, when Ariel screamed, I fell off the couch. (I seem to be doing that a lot lately.)

I rushed into Ariel's room. She was sitting up in bed, sobbing. "Ariel?" I asked.

"I tried to save him!" Ariel sobbed, "I tried so hard! Why can't my voice work?"

I wondered about something, "You never actually saw him get shot did you?"

Ariel looked up at me, "No, I never even got to say goodbye. He was gone even before he hit the ground. I didn't get to see him until the funeral. I begged for him to wake up. The people must have thought I was crazy, talking to a corpse."

"A lot of people talk to their loved ones after they die." I said, "I've talked to my mom several times. In fact when I was sick I spoke to her a lot."

Ariel wiped her eyes, "I miss Shawn so much."

I lowered my eyes, "When I thought Zander was dead I missed him so much."

"Shawn is trying to tell me something." Ariel whispered, her eyes narrowed, "Maybe he's telling me to move on."

"Maybe." I said, "If he loved you as much as you say, he wouldn't want you to grieve forever. He would want you to move on."

Ariel played with a lock of hair, "I'm tired."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you haven't exactly been getting much sleep."

Ariel had already lain down and fallen asleep. A few minutes later Zander returned home so I left

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Surprisingly Ariel slept for the rest of the day and night. Nearly twelve hours. So when she came to work the next morning she looked very rested and happy. That didn't last long.

"You know I realized that my problem was that I wasn't accepting Shawn's death. But once I could accept the fact that he's dead, I can finally move on." Ariel was explaining to me and Liz.

Liz glanced at me, "Maybe that's my problem, I can't let go of Jason."

"Letting go is a lot harder when you see the person almost everyday." Ariel explained.

I thought for a moment, "Did you ever meet Jason?"

Ariel shook her head, "Nope. You briefly pointed him out to me in passing, but I never actually met him."

"He's really nice." Liz pointed out, "He just doesn't have the best job."

Ariel glanced at someone behind me, "What does he hate caffeine or something?"

I turned around to find Zander and Lucky behind me with one of the other cops that I did not recognize. "Can we help you boys?" I asked

Lucky cast a longing look at Ariel, who glared back at him. Zander glanced at my hands which were over my belly, so I smiled at him. Liz just rolled her eyes, and the other cop just looked embarrassed.

"Actually, Ara, I just wanted to say that I have a lot of work tonight, so I won' be home." Zander said.

Ariel's eyes got wide, "I was hoping you'd watch Miss Emily. I have a double shift."

Liz said, "I can watch her. Gram has the boys tonight."

Lucky butted in, "Why don't I take care of her?'

"Because I will never let you near my daughter." Ariel said. "Zander was that all?"

"Yeah." Zander answered.

"Than take your friend and Lucky back to wherever you need to be." Ariel said, "We need to get back to work."

The guys left and Ariel sank into a chair, pulling her ponytail over her face. On her exposed neck I could see a scar at her hairline and two more a bit lower.

"He wanted to scalp me for punishment." Ariel said. She could see me staring at her neck from under her hair.

"You really had a tough life." I commented.

Ariel lifted her head with a brief smile, "It was my own choice and my own fault."

Okay, yes it is shorter than I planned, but being back in school means that I don't have as much time to write as I wanted. Please review.

Next chapter—Another PC resident finds out about Zander. Guess Who?–Maxie, Lulu, or Jason

Also Ariel has a past with a PC resident. Guess Who?–Sam, Jason, or Johnny.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ariel was not in a good mood when I picked her up to go to work the following week. I could see it in her eyes, yet she smiled and rubbed my belly asking how baby was.

"I'm worried I'll start showing soon. I'm almost at my third month." I commented.

"Are you worried that people are actually going to know that you are pregnant or that you'll have to admit that the baby is Zander's?" Ariel wondered.

I rolled my eyes at her, "What do you think?"

Ariel smiled at me, "So, what are you doing after work?"

I shrugged, "I think I'll go see Jason, I haven't told him I'm pregnant and I don't want him to hear it from anyone else. Hey, wanna come; you said you haven't met him yet?"

Ariel's eyes opened wide, "Umm…are you sure he won't mind?"

"Sure, but don't be surprised if he ignores you. He can get like that sometimes." I explained.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I held little Emily as I knocked on Jason's door. Ariel stood next to me, playing with an earring. Jason opened the door and said, "Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." I replied as I entered. "By the way, this is Ariel O'Malley, she's a pediatrician. And this little one is her daughter Emily."

Jason didn't shake her hand or nod or anything, which is normal for him. "Emily, I don't want to kick you out, but I've got some stuff to take care of. Can this wait?" He explained,

"Jason?" A voice from inside asked. It was Sam.

I frowned, were they together; I thought they had broken up? Maybe they were working on something together.

"Sammy!" Ariel screamed from behind me. She ran over to Sam and hugged her tight.

"Ariel!" Sam cried, "Oh…What are you doing here?"

I glanced at Jason who kept his normal stone-faced look on. He finally showed a shocked look when the two kissed. "Um…you two know each other?" I asked.

Ariel looked over at me, "I met Sammy when I was in that protection program."

"She was using the name Courtney Miller." Sam explained, "I was on my own using the name Anna Ricker. We became very close and revealed our real names to each other."

I looked at Jason who had once again had his stone-face on, "Um…I kinda figured that out." I commented, "Were you two lovers?"

Ariel blinked, "We never slept together if that's what you're really asking. We did have a close relationship, but I wouldn't call us lovers."

Sam shook her head, "Absolutely not. We were not lovers."

Jason shook his head, "Emily, wasn't there something you came here for?"

I walked over to Sam and Ariel. I handed Emily to her mother and turned back to Jason. "Jason, I'm pregnant."

Jason just stared at me, while Sam looked a little upset. "Who's the father?" Sam asked.

"Nikolas. I haven't been with anyone else lately." I lied, glancing at Ariel, who rubbed Sam's back as she began to cry.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

Sam shook her head, "I'm just really happy for Emily." Ariel gave her a look, "Okay, I was shot not too long ago and they had to operate, and there is almost no chance that I can have a true child of my own."

I waited for Jason to say something, but he didn't. "Jason." I cried, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"When's it due?" Jason asked.

I glanced again at Ariel, "March."

Jason nodded, "Okay, just stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ariel, I could tell, wanted to say something, but thankfully her beeper went off. "Emily, I have to get back to the hospital."

I nodded, "Jason, I'll see you soon."

Jason as usual just nodded. Ariel handed Sam a piece of paper, "Call me when you can." With that we left.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Ariel was called to the hospital because a young boy had broken his leg skateboarding with his older brother, who had a large gash on his forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose this profession." Ariel mumbled after the boys had been taken care of.

"Because you are a caring person." I replied.

Ariel just shrugged and rubbed her eyes. She sat down on the couch. "This line of work is very stressful. Em, get out while you still can."

I giggled at that. It had just been a hard day for her. "I didn't choose my career. It kinda chose me. I guess it's because I feel gratitude for mom and dad for taking me in."

Ariel glanced at me before replying, "Whatever you say." She than waved to someone behind me, "Maxie!"

Maxie came over. I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she didn't look too good.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

Maxie sniffed, "I was just thinking about someone. See before you came here, there was a huge fire in the Port Charles Hotel, that's where the Metrocourt now stands. The problem was I let someone die there. See there was this guy that Emily had dumped." She glared at me, "And he was really upset, so I decided to help him ya know. I danced with him in my room, before sending him to the basement, where a fire started. I killed him, because it was my fault he was in the basement. I just still feel guilty. If it wasn't for me Zander would still be alive."

I thought Ariel was going to pass out right then and there. "Were you and this Zander ever involved?" she asked.

Maxie shook her head, her blond hair flying, "No. I wish we had but no we were not involved."

I seriously thought Ariel was going to have a heart attack. "Maxie I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone or scream and yell."

"Ariel!" I cried, "It's not your secret to tell!"

"If they were so close he'd want me to tell!" Ariel countered.

Maxie cried, "Tell me what?"

Ariel looked right into Maxie's eyes, "My name is Ariel Lewis, the sister of Alexander Lewis, also known as Zander Smith."

Maxie raised an eyebrow, "That's …"

Ariel interrupted, "Zander is alive, Maxie. Alex Lewis, who works for your father Mac, is my brother, Zander Smith."

Oh…now Maxie knows. She's not one to keep her mouth shut. I promise I'll get everything straightened out in the next chapter…Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maxie's eyes got very large, and she got up and ran out of the room.

"I've got one guess to where she's going." I responded, as Ariel and I ran after her.

I was right. We all ended up at the PCPD. "Mac!" Maxie yelled, "How could you do this to me? You saw how upset I was and let me believe he was dead! You sat and hugged me on the couch and kept telling me everything was okay, but really you were working with him every day! How could you do this to me and Georgie?" She paused briefly to take a breath.

At that moment Zander and Lucky chose to walk in. Luckily before Maxie could blow Zander's cover, Mac said, "Lewis, Spencer, come with me." All six of us entered the interrogation room.

Maxie looked up at Zander who was wearing his baseball cap. He often wore it when he had to work outside the PCPD, or if he went out. Not because he didn't want to be seen, it's mostly because his hair when it was growing back began to bother his still healing scars so he continues to shave his head, but with no hair they are very visible, and he doesn't want to explain what happened, at least that's the story Ariel told me last week, when I asked why Zander's hair wasn't growing back.

"How could you do this to me?" Maxie cried, this time to Zander not Mac.

Zander glared at me and Ariel before replying, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You knew how I felt when you were posing as Mac!" Maxie cried again. (Oh I was so glad this room was soundproof), "How could you do this to me?"

Zander once again glared at Ariel, "You know Ara; sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

Ariel fixed her green eyes on Zander, "Take off your hat. Maxie should be able to see your face."

She'd done the same thing to me when I realized Zander was alive. Damn she was very good at this.

Zander rolled his eyes and removed his hat. I swear Maxie nearly screamed. "I was involved in a shootout with a burglar." He began to explain before Maxie asked, "I was shot in the head a few times and was in a coma for quite awhile. I came back here to keep Ara safe. So I need to you Maxie to keep your mouth closed."

I snorted. He'd have better luck telling my mom that my baby is his.

But Maxie shocked me by saying, "Okay, but you have to do something for me…I want you to take care of Cameron."

"I can't." Zander whispered, "Because I'm supposed to be dead, I have no legal rights over Cameron."

"I don't care!" Maxie cried, "I want you to take care of your son!"

"I can't. I do want to but I can't." Zander said.

Maxie frowned, "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't tell everyone you're alive."

"Are you a friend of mine?" Ariel replied for Zander.

Maxie nodded, "Yeah, a good friend."

"Then stay quiet for me." Ariel demanded.

Maxie glanced back at Zander, "I still want you to take care of your kid." She then stormed out.

Zander whispered to me, "I intend to take care of my kid, just not the one she wants."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

(Side note: It is now early September)

I haven't seen or heard from Maxie in nearly three weeks. When Ariel called Georgie told her that Maxie caught the flu or something, but she hardly left her bed.

She didn't have the flu. She was probably just drained from all she had learned.

Ariel on the other hand was doing great. She smiled all the time, and was always alert. Me, I was just starting to show. I really did not want to yet. I mean the only people who knew I was pregnant were Kelly, Ariel, Zander, Nikolas, My family, Sam, and thanks to Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, Alexis, Alfred, and Spencer.

Well, actually I wasn't showing that anyone could see, but when I got dressed this morning, my pants were getting a bit tight.

"I'm growing." I grumbled to Ariel when I met her at the Metrocourt.

Ariel rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah, and you'll continue for the next six months, so stop whining."

I snorted, "Where's Zander?"

"Work I'm guessing." Ariel responded, rummaging through her closet. "You know you'd think with the limited amount of clothing I own it would be easier to decide what to wear."

"Maybe it's harder because you don't want to wear the same thing so many times." I said.

Ariel glanced at me over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the closet.

I sat on her bed and felt something underneath me. It was a stuffed elephant. "Ariel, why is there a stuffed elephant on your bed?"

"That's Ruka-chan." Ariel answered, "She's mine. Sammy gave her to me. All the animals on the bed are mine."

I looked over and noticed four bears on her bed. One was gray and looked very old. Two wear purple, well actually one was dark purple and had a rose stitched on its front, while the other was smaller, and more of lavender, plus it held a rose. The last was white and had a pink sleeping cap and it's head on a pink pillow.

"The purple on with the rose is Rosie. The darker one is a beanie baby bear, it's Princess. The one in pink is Sleepy-Bear, and the other white one is Dawny." Ariel explained.

"It's not white anymore." I commented.

Ariel glared at me, "I got it when I was born, and it hasn't been washed in years. I sleep with it every night and I don't intend to stop." She paused, "Sorry, It's just that another one of my animals got destroyed in the wash and I don't want anything to happen to Dawny so she doesn't get washed very much."

"Hmm…Did you decide what to wear yet?" I asked.

"No," Ariel groaned, "What I need is a decent wardrobe. I need to go shopping before it starts getting cold. I have almost no clothes that are useful for a New York winter."

"What? Is there no winter in Florida?" I asked.

Ariel frowned, "Of course there is, but not even close to what you have here. The lowest temperature we've ever hit I think was in the mid-50's."

"You are in for a shock." I giggled, "We're lucky if we hit the 20's during the day."

"Why am I talking about the winter when it's still summer?" Ariel wondered. She than completely changed the subject, "Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

I pursed my lip, "A few. If it's a girl I want to name her Paige after my mom. If it's a boy Alan after my father."

Ariel giggled at me, "Yeah, when I first found out I was pregnant with Emily I had names picked out. If it was a girl was going to be Courtney Reese and if it was a boy it was going to be Peter Matthew. What happens, I'm so distraught after her birth Zander has to name her and he chooses Emily Caroline."

"I hope I handle it better." I said.

"I went into labour in the middle of the police department." Ariel told me, "I'm lucky that the hospital was nearby or I might have had her in front of the whole police force."

I checked my watch, "Ready to go?" We were going to find out the sex of my baby. Nikolas and Elizabeth (who would have been my next choice) were both unavailable so I begged Ariel to come with me.

Ariel finally emerged wearing a white t-shirt with her name across the bust in blue paint and a long blue skirt with blue flip-flops. "Ready."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Dr. Lee pointed to the screen "Emily, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" I cried "I need to know!"

"It's a healthy baby girl." Dr. Lee said

I looked at the monitor, "Hello Paige." I whispered.

Finally done with this chapter. Okay a little off and jumping. Please forgive me. But be happy with this chapter because just like a soap opera things will just get worse. Check for November sweeps. HAHA!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Wow 16 chapters, I hope I'm not boring all of you, but just wait, things will be getting interesting very soon.

Ariel seemed very happy that I was having a girl. "Girl girl cousins get along better than boy girl cousins. I speak from experience. I got along better with Kennedy than I did with Jamie."

I stared at her, "Nikolas is going to be Paige's father."

Ariel frowned, "Am I still an aunt?"

"I guess you can be." I replied.

"So that makes Emily Caroline, Paige's cousin…doesn't it?" Ariel asked.

I shrugged, "I suppose." I sat down on Zander's bed. "But that also makes Cam her cousin."

Ariel now was buried inside her closet, "I thought I put it in here."

"What?" I asked.

"This." Ariel held up a picture and something that looked like a gold medal.

I glanced at the picture. I recognized Ariel's intense green eyes, "Were you in the Olympics and not tell me?"

Ariel giggled, "I was a track star in high school before I met Rack." She turned and lifted the back of her shirt where I could see her tattoo of the planet with the name "Haruka" under it. "The planet is Uranus. As a joke because I was breaking so many track records the team called me Haruka or Sailor Uranus, after the character in Sailor Moon, because she was also as fast as the wind." She put the picture on her bedside table, hanging the medal over it.

"Well, I think that's pretty cool." I replied, "Would you say you had an easy pregnancy?"

"If you mean were there any problems involving the pregnancy and birth, then…no. My life on the other hand…not so much." Ariel replied, "Do you know any good places to get a decent winter coat?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's only September. You have some time."

"I used to hate September." Ariel said, "School was so boring. Plus the teacher would spend the whole month saying what was expected of us. We never learned anything."

"What were you a genius?" I asked.

Ariel glanced at me, "No. I just worked hard. Believe me I hated science and math as a child. Now I'm a doctor…go figure."

"Hello, Ara you here?" I heard Zander's voice call out.

"In here." Ariel called back. "Emily found out the sex of her baby!"

"Ariel!" I cried, "He would find out soon enough."

Zander appeared in the doorway, "So Em, what are you having?"

I grimaced, "Um…a girl. We're having a daughter. I want to name her Paige after my mom."

Zander just shrugged, "Cool. You told Nikolas yet?"

"No." I replied, "I thought her father should know first."

Zander rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever. Yo, Ara, Lucky and I have an assignment that's going to take us out of Port Charles for a few days."

"What?" I asked.

"Can't tell. It's just something we have to look at." Zander said. "Any way Ara I don't want you and Emily Caroline here alone."

Ariel looked angry, "Zand, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I really don't care. You are staying with Mac." Zander replied.

"Say what? You want me to stay with him?" Ariel cried, "I'd rather have someone stay with me." Zander gave Ariel a look that stopped her cold. She pouted and asked, "Can't I just stay at Wyndermere with Emily?"

Zander did not look pleased with her request, "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't want to stay with Mac. Not that I have anything against Mac, Maxie or Georgie, I just would rather be with my best friend." Ariel explained. "Plus, isn't that place very safe. You can only get there by boat."

Zander made a face than finally relented, "Fine, you can stay at Wyndermere. Emily, I'm counting on you and Nikolas to take care of them."

"Of course." I replied.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I realized how little I knew about Ariel in that month she stayed with me. For instance, she never asked anything of Alfred. In fact she insisted on doing most things herself. One afternoon I found her in the kitchen, making a chicken stir-fry. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking." Ariel replied. "Listen I didn't grow up with servants, cooks, and maids. I had to learn to do things for myself. My parents had money, but not enough to get servants or cooks. We had to do things on our own."

I still don't know what her mother did for a living before her death. I know Cameron was a psychologist, but that's about it. I also don't really know the age difference between Peter and Zander.

The most important event of month was I had to get my first pair of maternity pants. Seriously. One morning I realized I could not fit into my pants. I had complained to Ariel, who made a face and dragged me to a maternity store. I had asked her why I could just borrow stuff from Elizabeth. Ariel's reaction, "Because Liz is nearly four inches shorter than you."

(A/N: Now it is late October, around the 21st)

Zander and Lucky returned and Ariel went back to the MetroCourt. I barged into their room crying, "I feel like a cow!"

Ariel who was working on her sewing machine again said, "Wait until month seven. Then you'll feel like a whale, and by month nine, you'll feel like a blimp."

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

Ariel held up a piece of paper, "Maxie's birthday celebration. Since it'll be on Halloween she's having a costume party."

"Oh yeah, I got one also. I don't quite know what I'm wearing yet." I replied.

"Since you feel like one, go as a cow." Ariel said giggling.

I frowned, "So princess what are you going as?"

Ariel held up some white material, "That computer geek gave me the idea. Since he calls me blond angel, why not go as an angel."

"I figured you'd want to be a mermaid." I replied, "I mean…"

"I'm sick of being a mermaid." Ariel interrupted, "I've already been a mermaid a good dozen times. I want to be something different for once."

I pouted, "Do you have any other ideas for me besides a cow. Preferably something that doesn't make me look pregnant."

"Emily, everything makes you look pregnant. You are at four months." Ariel said, without looking up from her work. "Maybe you should try something that reflects your personality."

"Like what?" I sighed.

Ariel shrugged, "I dunno. Since Zander has to remain a secret or like a mystery he's going as the Phantom of the Opera."

"Sounds logical." I nodded.

"Maybe you could be a princess of some sort. I mean you do love a Prince." Ariel said, "But don't do anything evil or nasty like a witch or devil. You are pregnant. You have to be something good."

I left a few hours later still at a loss at what to be. After I returned home I sat on my window seat and thought about what I could do. Finally it hit me. I knew exactly the right costume for me.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

I hadn't told anyone what my costume was. Not even Nikolas. I had to ask for some help, but as I observed myself in the mirror before going I thought I looked pretty good.

"Emily!" Dillon called, "Come on!"

"Coming!" I called back.

Maxie was having her party at the MetroCourt. I figured that was normal, it was a big enough place to accommodate most of the population of Port Charles. I figured she had not had much of a say in who got invited considering people like Elizabeth and Lulu got invites.

I looked around for Ariel and Zander. I couldn't find them. I did spot Robin and Patrick who were dressed Peter Pan and Tiger Lily. They looked so cute together. I must say green is Patrick's colour. Then again what other colour looks best on a surgeon?

I also saw Dillon who was dressed as Robin Hood make his way over to Georgie who was (I'm guessing) Maid Marian. I wondered where Ariel was.

"Emily!" Elizabeth's voice called. She rushed over, "Wow! You look great. Who are you supposed to be?" She was dressed as…I'm still not quite sure. It looked like some peasant garb from the 1400's.

I briefly smiled, "I'm Amelia Earhart."

Elizabeth looked confused, "Where'd you come up with that?"

"Because it can cover Paige." I explained. It was true. The leather bomber jacket I found with help was big enough to cover my growing stomach. Also it was long enough to hide the fact that my jeans had elastic around them.

"I like it." A voice behind me commented. I turned to see Zander.

"Well, you look good too. You should be on Broadway." I replied referring to his costume.

Zander made a face, "I feel like a fool."

I giggled, "That's how most people feel on Halloween. Where's Ariel?"

Zander pointed, "Talking to the princess." I followed his finger to see Ariel talking to Maxie who was dressed as a princess. That was just so Maxie.

"Ariel!" I called.

Ariel turned to me and smiled. "Hey Em. Wow, you Amelia Earhart or something?"

That girl scares me sometimes, "How'd you guess?"

Ariel looked at me quizzically, "I don't know of any other female pilot."

That was very logical, "Liz is Lucky here?"

Ariel made a face at that question. "Yeah." Liz remarked. "I tried to get him to wear something classy or at least…more age like. He in turn decided to dress like a clown."

I saw Ariel's eyes widen at that. "Ariel?"

Zander shook his head, "For some stupid reason Ara hates clowns. We can't seem to get her over her stupid clown-phobia."

Ariel pouted, her halo tipping a bit, "I'll get over it when I feel like it. It's not like Miss Emily is obsessed with them or anything."

I looked behind Ariel and noticed Lucky was there. If she saw him before I warned her, she would have a fit.

I was too slow; Lucky tapped Ariel on the shoulder. She turned and let out a scream I've only heard in horror movies. "Get away from me!" Ariel yelled, "If you are trying to get me to love you a clown will not even come close to working!" With that she stormed off, and Maxie ran after her.

Lucky looked crushed, "She doesn't like clowns." I explained.

"Hey Emily." A voice called out. I looked over to see Sam waving at me, "Have you seen Ariel?"

I eyed Sam's flapper get-up, "Um…Lucky scared her with his clown costume and she stormed off. Where's Jason?"

Sam shrugged, "I tried to get Jason to come with me but he didn't want to. I tried though. Hmm…I remember Ariel mentioning how much she hated clowns. Actually I think she was scared of them."

Ariel didn't return for a full half-hour. When she finally did she stood near the door of the room. Sam and Maxie stood with her, but she didn't look to well. I noticed that her halo was missing. I guess she had gone to her room and had taken it off and left it there.

Liz went over to talk to Ariel, but from where I was standing it didn't look like Ariel was listening. I worry about her sometimes. Zander tells me I don't have to. She's his little sister, he'll look after her, but I still worry.

Okay…a little jumpy, but (like right now) nothing happens on soaps. Look for the next chapter to have A LOT OF DRAMA AND ACTION. The November sweeps are coming up! ~ Faith E Cassidine ~ Peace out!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: It's time for the November sweeps also this chapter may be longer than most, because I've covering two very big events, so just bear with me and please review: Faith E Cassidine.

I fully decided that even though I had been staying at Wyndermere lately, that I was going to move back home. I just felt safer there. Also if I go into labour and there is a storm coming I would have a better chance getting to the hospital if I am on the mainland.

When I called Ariel she arrived at our front door with Emily in a stroller and her big box of books.

"What's with the books?" I asked.

"Well," Ariel said, "I noticed you looking through them, plus I never have much time to read anymore, so I thought I'd give them to you. Oh, another thing they are really useful if you get put on bed-rest."

I glanced at the little one in her stroller all bundled up. "Um…maybe you should come in." I said.

Ariel nodded, "Thanks. It's kinda getting cold out. Glad I found a jacket."

"I'm guessing you really don't fancy New York weather?" I asked.

Ariel shrugged as she took off Emily's jacket, "It could be worse. We could live in Alaska or Greenland. Those are even colder."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Ariel took off the hat she was wearing. I noticed that she had put her hair into pigtail braids. She looked cute. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Pizza with the family. I'm thinking of trying Vegetarian this year." I replied.

Ariel stared at me, "Okay, I know Florida is pretty far away but I thought Thanksgiving involved things like turkey and potatoes."

I shook my head, "Not with the Quatermaine's. If we ever have turkey, I'd most likely have a heart attack."

Ariel shrugged, "It doesn't much matter to me. I don't like turkey unless it's on a bun with lettuce. ", she handed Emily to me and rubbed her eyes, "I'm not scheduled for Thanksgiving. It'll be good to have a day or so off."

"Is Emily up at night?" I asked. Ariel glanced at me, "Um…I need to know what to expect with Paige."

"Not much. Sometimes she wakes up crying, but she's only nine months, what do you expect?" Ariel answered. "By the way, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

I frowned trying to remember, "Um…I have a couple morning classes, than at the hospital until six."

"Damn, I was hoping to get out without Emily." Ariel glanced at me. I must have looked upset, because she quickly said, "I love my daughter and would do anything for her, but sometimes I need some time alone with my girlfriends. You'll understand how I feel once Paige is born. I mean Liz has her grandmother available, and Nikolas has a nanny look after Spencer, Emily is either at day care or with Zander. I mean Zander finally has the night off, so he agreed to watch my little one, I was hoping that maybe you and me, maybe even Liz and Robin could just go out. You know have a girls night out or something."

"Well, Robin has the night shift, but Liz gets off at six like me. How about Liz and I stop by the Metrocourt after work and we have dinner at Kelly's?" I offered.

Ariel blew her bangs off her face, "I guess. Someday we're going to have a proper girls night out."

I giggled, "You mean drinking at Jake's and singing karaoke?"

"Karaoke sounds fine, but you shouldn't be drinking, and I can't stand the taste of alcohol. Plus should Robin really be drinking? Isn't she afraid that it will mess with her medication?" Ariel responded.

I wondered where those comments about Robin and her medication came from. I mean we all knew that Robin took medication to keep her HIV as under control as well someone can, but where did Ariel come up with her conclusion.

Ariel must have noticed my expression because she once again responded to me without my asking a question, "My boyfriend before Shay-Shay slept around for awhile and became infected. When he found out he and I still went to bars and stuff but we never drank. He was afraid it might screw up his medication."

"What happened to him?" I wondered.

Ariel eyed me, "Nothing much. We broke up and he started dating someone new. We remained good friends. I got a wedding invitation, but I decided not to attend."

I decided that was reason enough for her comment about Robin. "So I'll see you tomorrow around six-twenty?" I asked.

Ariel nodded, "You bet!"

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Later that night after dinner, I went up to my bedroom to look through the box of books Ariel gave me. The box was sitting right next to my bed where I had asked Alice to place it. I had decided that the books I liked I'd keep and the ones I didn't want to read I'd give to the hospital.

As I grabbed the box, I realized how heavy it was. Okay either Ariel came in a cab or she is a lot stronger than she looks. I sifted through the books. One of the books that I had the hardest decision about was about a girl who lost her mother to breast cancer. I decided to keep it, maybe reading it would help me with my own grief.

I was finally at the end. Damn did Ariel own a bookstore? I picked up the last book. It actually was not a book; it was a leather-bound book with a dented lock hanging off it. It must have been Ariel's diary. I knew I shouldn't but I had to read it:

_Okay it's official, Danny and I broke up. It was kinda mutual. We both agreed that we were better off as friends. Zander is already trying to find a potential boyfriend for me. Knowing him it'll be a cop. Note to self, tell Zander that I'm a big girl and can pick own dates._

_I know it's been nearly two months since I've written but I've been very busy. Being a doctor is harder than I anticipated. Also despite my earlier complaints, Zander did find me a boyfriend. His name is Shawn O'Malley and he works with Zander (told ya it would be a cop), he is so handsome. He has dark blond hair that's kinda longish and hangs in his eyes that are pure blue. He has a healthy tan and the most adorable smile I'd ever seen. I think I've found my soul mate._

_I know I shouldn't write this considering what will happen if Zander finds out. Shawn and I made love for the first time yesterday. I know we've only been together for four months, but he didn't force me. I totally wanted too. We used protection and everything. Hey, I'm a pediatrician, I know the drill. I do want to have kids some day, but not right now. I don't think I could handle being a single mother._

Ariel had apparently not written in her diary a lot. She skipped days and months I realized. She apparently only used it if she felt the need to write something down. I found it a little hard to follow. She didn't date anything so I was unsure if she somehow became pregnant with Emily that first night, or did they have sex later with no protection and she became pregnant?

_I am in deep trouble. I just found out I'm pregnant. How could I be so stupid as to sleep with Shawn without using protection? Damn, I am such an idiot! Zander will kill me if he finds out. Damn my irregular period. Ya know if it was more regular I might be able to clock my ovulation, but NOOO I have to be so damn irregular. I mean why else would it have taken me so long to find out. Judging by the dates I'm about two months along. Damn am I in trouble._

_I think maybe now I should have told Shay-Shay. Instead I choose to not tell him at all. I mean I haven't even told Zander. I think he knows though. Zander can always tell when I'm lying. He would make a great lawyer. (That's how he knew I was lying when I mentioned what happened between me and S.) I hate myself._

_Okay I finally told Zander, he's angry of course but there's nothing he can do about it. He's decided that I must tell Shay-Shay that I am having his baby. I told Zander that I can't raise this baby alone. What if Shawn denies this baby, also what if he leaves me? Zander told me he'd take care of everything, but I have to tell Shay-Shay first._

I think Ariel's doing a great job of raising Emily. I wondered if she ever told Shawn. I think she did. I think she said she did. I noticed the next entry was sloppy and smeared. I knew what was coming but I read on.

_Happiness is overshadowed by pain. Shay-Shay is gone. In all my fears about what would happen after I revealed my pregnancy this never crossed my mind. I entered the PD to find balloons everywhere. Okay now that was strange enough. Shay-Shay smiled at me as I came in and in front of most of the policemen, and the DA, and a drunk in an upstairs holding cell, he proposed. I said 'yes' of course, but I told him that we'd have to have the wedding very soon. He asked why and I told him that I was about four months pregnant with his child. He was upset that he missed his child's first four months. He rubbed my belly and he looked so thrilled. He jokingly said "Now the wine I bought is useless." Than the call came. There was a drug bust that was going wrong. Shawn kissed me and told me "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Zander tapped my nose like he always did when we were younger and told me, "Love ya little one." In less than an hour my life was shattered. Zander and Shawn were both shot in the head. Shay-Shay only took one bullet to the head and he's gone forever. My nightmare has come true. I'm going to be a single mother. Zander lies in a coma, after taking a couple of shots in the head. Dr. Reese is unsure if he'll even live, and if he does there is almost no chance he'll ever regain consciousness. And if he does awaken, he'll never be like he was. I have nothing left. _

_Zander opened his eyes today. He's finally awake. He hasn't spoken yet, so I'm not quite sure if he fully aware of all that happened. As of know I am nearly seven months along. Thinking of Shay-Shay and how much he would have loved our daughter keeps me going. Yes that's right, I'm having a little girl._

_Emily Caroline O'Malley. My daughter was born today. I didn't even name my own child, Zander did. Zander was married to some chick named Emily when he lived in New York for awhile, and he had a good friend whose full first name was Caroline. I figured I would always name my daughter Courtney after Mama, but that didn't even cross either of our minds._

_I returned home with Emily to find all my bags packed. Zander told me that we are moving. "Like where?" I asked. "Port Charles, New York." He answered. I tried to tell him that it's impossible. He's supposed to be dead. Well, it's complicated I don't really want to go into it. I also said, "What happens if you run into that Emily chick? What are you going to do?" _(Okay, why the heck does she keep calling me a chick?) _Zander grumbled something about something called a Cassidine and a prince. I don't think he's thinking clearly. I don't even really know really why he and that Emily chick broke up. He won't tell me. Maybe I can get it out of him on the plane. We're off!_

That was the last entry. It didn't shed to much light on Ariel's life. What had been written was pretty much what I had already been told. I wondered if Ariel purposely put the diary in or it was thrown in by Zander upon their moving here and she simply forgot. I mean it was at the bottom of the box. I rubbed my eyes. I was very tired. I put the books aside, slid the diary under my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

The next day Liz and I made it to the Metrocourt at exactly six-eighteen. Ariel was already waiting in the lobby. "Finally!" Ariel cried.

Liz glanced around, "Where's Zander?"

"In our room with Emily." Ariel answered looking confused, "Why?"

Liz quickly walked to elevator and got in. "Be back in a few." She called as the doors closed.

"What is she doing?" I wondered.

Ariel sat down in one of the chairs, "Well, I don't really know because she didn't tell us, but I'm guessing she wants to talk to Zander. You know she hasn't said one word to him since she found out the truth. I guess she wants to discuss Cameron. She's been asking questions about being a true single mother lately."

"Maybe they'll get back together." I said with faked enthusiasm.

Ariel stared at me, "They can't get back together because they never were. It was a one night stand of passion that resulted in an adorable little boy." She glanced outside, "Hey when did it start to snow?"

I tried to remember, "Sometime in the afternoon. I'm not quite sure when."

Ariel made a face, "Great, now I have to go get a hat." She winked at me and started off toward the stairs.

She had only been gone for less than two minutes, when suddenly a loud 'boom' sounded. Next thing I knew the ground shook and I landed on my knees. As I struggled to my feet, another 'boom' echoed and I once again fell. I managed to get to my feet, and I ran to the stairs where I had last seen Ariel go. I ran up to where Ariel and Zander's room was. I didn't see Ariel on the stairs. As I got up to their floor I nearly had a heart attack. Almost half the hallway was in shambles; also the door was missing from Ariel and Zander's suite.

At that moment I stopped thinking. I ran into the suite and found it empty, except for Emily asleep in her cradle. I whirled around, we seemed safe for the moment. I than went into auto-drive. I found a duffel bag in Ariel's closet, and began throwing Ariel's stuffed animals in it. I grabbed the photo and medal from her dresser. I ran into the main room and grabbed the pictures from the mantel. I returned to the room and pulled the photo album from the bottom drawer. I was about to close the bag when I remember the veil, I grabbed it from the closet and stuffed it in, hoping it would not get ruined. I reached underneath Zander's bed and pulled out a briefcase, Ariel had mentioned a few days earlier. All important documents like birth certificates were in there. I entered the main room where Emily was awoken by another boom. I grabbed the baby bag and shoved a few bottles and food in it. I ran to Emily and shoved some of her stuffed animals and a blanket in the bag. I picked up Emily held her close and made a run for it. We made it out just before the roof fell in.

I held Emily close as we moved down the stairs. I couldn't let anything happen to her. We finally made it down to the lobby. I held her tighter as we made our way outside. It was still snowing, and ambulances were dotting the pavement.

I saw my mom near one. I ran over to her, "Mom!" I cried.

"Emily!" she yelled, "What happened? What were you doing in there?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know. All I know is that Liz, Ariel, and Zander are still in there. Liz went to talk to Zander and Ariel went to get her hat. When I went upstairs after the second explosion, only Emily was in the room. I didn't see the others anywhere!"

Nadine, who was in the ambulance closest to us, took Emily from my arms. My mom checked me over, "Mom, I'm fine, so is the baby. I wasn't hurt!" I said.

"I know Em. I'm just double-checking." Mom said.

Mom tried to get me to go to the hospital to get fully checked out, but I refused to leave until I saw Liz, Ariel, and Zander. Since mom knew I really had no intention of leaving, she still made me sit in the ambulance.

I watched as a lot of people exited the Metrocourt, praying that my friends would get out safely. The first people I recognized were Sonny and Jax. They were more or less holding each other up, yet looked okay otherwise. "Carly's in there!" Sonny yelled.

Jax turned to go back in, but one of the male nurses held him back and both men were lead to ambulances. "I've got to get my wife!" Jax yelled. "She's still in there!"

Sonny who was probably just as worried, said, "She's fine. She'll come out any minute!"

More and more people exited, and Liz, Ariel, and Zander were not among them. I began to get agitated. Mom told me to calm down because stress could hurt my daughter.

Within a few minutes Nikolas emerged holding on to a coughing Carly. I didn't even know Nikolas was there. Carly was handed over to a nurse who had a portable oxygen tank, as Nikolas ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Emily, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! What about you?" I replied.

"Fine I guess. Why are you even here?" Nikolas asked, slightly calmer.

"Um…Liz and I were going to go out with Ariel for dinner. She had gone up to get a hat when something happened, like an explosion." I explained.

I glanced to what remained of the opening of the Metrocourt. The people who were exiting began looking worse and worse.

Just as I was beginning to panic, Zander emerged carrying Sam. Sam was coughing a bit and her left leg was bloody from the knee down. Zander was coughing so much he nearly dropped Sam. Nikolas ran forward to grab Sam and get her into an ambulance. Zander stumbled over to me, still coughing. Luckily Mom was there and quickly slipped an oxygen mask on him.

"Take some slow, deep breaths." I whispered.

Zander followed my advice. He put his hand on my belly. "She's fine. Don't worry our baby is fine. Where are Liz and Ariel?"

At the mention of Ariel, Zander began to panic. He began coughing more and he tried to get up to go back in. It took about two minutes but I finally got a nurse to take Zander to the hospital.

I myself also began to panic. Robin and Patrick who were working the night shift stood nearby. Robin held her stomach. The last time the hotel looked this bad was during a hostage situation last February. That tragedy killed my father and got Robin shot in the stomach.

I was five seconds away from a full-blown anxiety attack when Liz, Ariel, and Maxie left the building. Liz looked perfectly fine, while Ariel could barely walk and was coughing so bad her whole body shook. Maxie who was between them was unconscious with burns all over her face.

Patrick swooped forward to grab Maxie, while Robin held Liz. I ran to Ariel who had fallen over without the support, coughing terribly. "I need oxygen over here now!" I yelled.

I held Ariel up, hoping to help here breathe a little better. Luckily someone brought the tank over soon, I put the mask over Ariel's nose and mouth. "Breathe deeply." I told her. Ariel obeyed me. "Good girl." I responded, pushing her bangs off her sweaty forehead. Ariel copied Zander's movement of putting her hand on my belly. "She's fine." I whispered as I removed her hand. I just than noticed that they were covered in blood and purple and blue bruises. Ariel violently coughed again, and fell unconscious. Patrick who had taken care of Maxie came over and picked up Ariel and I followed them to the ambulance. As I sat in the back with Ariel, I hoped she would be alright.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

As soon as we go to the hospital everyone was taken off in different directions for various injuries. I was fine but Mom insisted the Dr. Lee check on Paige. She was also just fine, sleeping quietly in my womb.

I finally was given a clean bill of health and sat in the waiting room awaiting information on the others. Liz came over nearly a half-hour later explaining the injuries that she had heard from the doctors. "You, me, Little Emily, Sonny, Jax, and Nikolas, we are all fine. If anything tired and a little dirty." She looked down at her dust covered jeans. "Carly and Zander are being treated for smoke inhalation. Both with be hooked up to oxygen overnight."

"But they are okay right?" I asked.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, both are fully awake and conscious. Um…Ariel has smoke poisoning and will have to remain on oxygen for another 48 hours. Also she really did a number on her hands so those are all bandaged. I'm unsure if she is in any pain or not because she has not yet woken up. Sam broke her leg really badly. Her leg was set, but she'll most likely need physical therapy if she wants to walk normally again. I'm sure she'll be released tomorrow with a nice cane to help her."

I bit my lip, "What about Maxie? She looked really bad when you brought her out."

Liz looked a little distressed. At that moment I knew something was big. Liz and Maxie really hate each other so if Liz was acting this way it was bad. "Maxie's face was burned. Her eyes took the most damage. She is also hooked up to oxygen. We won't know more until later." She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, "I have to check all their vitals, want to come?"

"Sure," I said. Although I didn't say it, she knew I wanted to make sure Zander and Ariel were alright for myself.

The first room we went into was Carly's. She was fully awake. Though hooked up to oxygen she was sitting up talking and smiling with Jax and Sonny. "Hi," Carly said as we entered, "We're talking about what to do about getting the Metrocourt up and running again."

Jax sighed, "Yeah we seem to be having some bad luck."

"I kinda liked the way it, why don't you just repair it to the way it was." I suggested.

No one paid attention to me. So Liz grabbed my hand and we went into Zander's room.

Zander was also fully awake, sitting up, and talking…to Lucky of all people. "Hey Emily." Zander said. "How's everything?"

I ran over to Zander and gave him a hug, "I was so worried about you."

Zander shrugged, "Hey I'm tough. You should know that by now."

Lucky said, "Zander will be staying with me, now that the Metrocourt is being repaired. Also until we can get shopping he's borrowing my clothes."

"Good." Liz replied, not really paying too much attention. She made some marks on her clipboard and started to leave.

I blew Zander a kiss and cried "Bye." and followed Liz.

The next room was Ariel's. She was alone and asleep. She looked terrible. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. Her cheeks and forehead were dirty with dust. Her hands that lay unmoving at her sides were covered in gauze. She looked damaged like an old doll that someone had thrown away. "She's going to stay with me!" I declared.

"What?" Liz asked, looking up.

"Well, Zander will be living with Lucky for now; well Ariel and Emily are going to stay with me at my house." I explained.

"Oh." Liz replied.

Okay this girl was having some problems. Maybe some kind of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

The next room was Sam's. She looked mostly fine. I didn't lift up the bed sheet to see what her leg looked like. Mostly she just looked like she was sleeping.

Maxie's room was last. Georgie and Spinelli were in there with her. She looked worse than Ariel. Most of her face was covered in gauze, with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. She looked like she had been beaten.

Georgie didn't even notice us. She just kept whispering, "Maxie, Maxie can you hear me?"

As we left, "That's terrible." I stated.

Elizabeth stared at me, "I'm going to take a shower." She left off toward the locker rooms.

I went in the other direction. I found my mom and some of the others standing around the Nurse's station. Little Emily was held by Epiphany. Emily seemed fascinated by her hair and stethoscope.

"Mom? Can Ariel and Emily stay with us?" I asked. "They need a place to stay while the Metrocourt is being repaired."

"Of course." Mom replied. "I'll take the little one home tonight."

"I'm going to stay with Ariel. I want to be there when she wakes up." I said.

Robin came over. "Make sure she doesn't move. She may be slightly agitated when she wakes up. We are afraid that she'll try to remove her mask so we were forced to restrain her. Emily maybe you should be there in case she needs help." She explained.

I nodded and kissed Little Emily on her nose before heading back to Ariel's room.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Ariel stayed asleep for the rest of the night. In fact Zander, Carly and Sam were all discharged before she awoke. Zander came in briefly, kissed Ariel's cheek and told her "I love you Little One." He then kissed me and told me he'd try to be back later. Right now he wanted to get to Lucky's and sleep.

Sam however stayed for awhile, "She's so beautiful isn't she?" Sam commented.

"Yes she is." I replied.

"When we were together while she was in that protection thing we used nick-names for each other so no one would find out the truth. She called me "Sweet" and I called her "Angel." It was a thing you know a word that described us that started with the letter of out 'real' first names." Sam told me, "She is a real angel."

Sam left soon after that. I pondered her comments about Ariel. Maybe there was something she knew that I didn't. Why did she trust Sam more than me? I think there is more to their friendship than they are letting on.

I heard a small groan from the bed. I looked up, as Ariel's eyes opened slowly.

"Ariel!" I cried, "You're awake!"

Through the plastic I could see the corner of her lips curve up slightly. That faded when she realized that she was restrained. As Robin had said, she became agitated and began to thrash on the bed.

"Ariel, Sweetie." I said, "Clam down." I stroked her forehead and cheek. "It's okay."

Ariel calmed down a bit. She stared at me, her eyes clearly asking, "What happened?"

"I still don't really know what happened. You were in the Metrocourt for awhile and breathed in a lot of smoke, you have smoke poisoning. We have to keep you on oxygen for at least another 24 hours." I told her.

Ariel looked at me, "Baby?" she said. I could barely hear her from beneath the plastic.

"Your little one is fine. So is mine. Oh don't worry; you'll be staying with me while the Metrocourt is being fixed. Now you have a live-in baby sitter. Alice is looking after Emily." I paused for a moment, "For some reason Emily adores her."

Ariel said something that I couldn't hear. "Please repeat." I said.

"Maxie?" Ariel asked a little louder.

I couldn't tell her. I then knew that she was the one who probably saved her. That could explain the bruises on her hands. "I'll tell you once you feel better."

Ariel knew it was bad since I didn't give her any details. Tears began to stream down her still dirty face. I wiped them away for since she couldn't.

At that moment, Robin walked in. "Ariel, good to see you're awake."

Ariel begged, "Please untie me."

Robin paused for a moment, "On one condition. You keep that mask on no matter what until I say that it can be removed."

"Promise." Ariel weakly responded.

Robin undid the restraints. "I trust you to keep your promise. Feel better, okay?"

Ariel nodded as she rubbed her tear filled eyes. She turned to me again as Robin left. "Zander?" she asked. I could see her desperate questions were taxing her.

"Zander's fine. He'll be staying with Lucky." I said, "I know you don't like Lucky but it's the most logical place for him to be. They are the same size so clothes aren't immediate for him, plus they work at the same place so it just works."

I could see Ariel was very tired. For some reason though she insisted on forcing herself to stay awake. "Ariel maybe you should just sleep." I told her, "Don't worry. I won't leave, I'll stay right here."

Ariel listened and closed her eyes. She was asleep within a few minutes. I stroked her tear-stained cheeks. I frowned why hadn't anyone washed her face. I went to the bathroom and came back with a face towel and a bowl of cool water. I lightly dampened the towel and gently wiped the dust and tears off her face. Already she looked better. Sam was right, she is beautiful.

I fell asleep several hours later, when I awoke I found Ariel awake, sitting up and typing on a laptop. Where'd she get that? I then noticed Spinelli sitting halfway asleep in the chair across from me. "Noble One." He greeted me before falling asleep.

Ariel typed furiously, completely ignoring me. I finally got her attention by tapping the screen. "I'm writing to my friend." Ariel said her voice still slightly muffled by the mask that apparently she had not yet been permitted to remove. "Why didn't you tell me about Maxie?"

I figured she had asked Spinelli about it. "What did he tell you?"

Ariel brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes, "That her face is burned, along with a good amount of her torso and neck. He said that she took glass and fire in her eyes. There's very little chance that she'll ever see again. Em, Maxie is blind!"

I could see Ariel begin to get agitated. I was afraid she'd hurt herself, so I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "Ariel, clam down! Just take some deep breaths."

Thankfully she actually listened. She actually calmed down. I removed the laptop from her. "Ariel, you have to remain calm or you'll never get better."

"I would like to see her." Ariel simply stated.

I nodded, "I'll speak with Robin."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Robin permitted Ariel to visit Maxie once her oxygen mask was removed. Ariel was able to ditch the mask later that evening, but one of the doctors was still worried about her lungs after a bout of coughing after she took off the mask, so she still required oxygen. "I always feel so stupid like this." Ariel mumbled pointing to the tubes in her nose that she once again had to agree not to remove.

At least I could understand her. I wheeled Ariel to Maxie's room. "I told you how bad she looked, remember?"

Ariel nodded, "More or less you want me to remain calm and not show any emotion in my voice because Maxie doesn't know the extent of her injuries and no one wants her to know yet."

I swear this girl should be a lawyer. She scares me sometimes.

I wheeled Ariel into Maxie's room. If it was possible she looked even worse than before. Practically her whole face was covered in gauze except for a brief spot on her forehead, tubes in her nose helped her breath due to the fact that her mouth was covered. There were tubes attached to her arms. According to Robin, Maxie had woken up earlier and in an attempt to rip the bandages from her face, she was restrained to the bed, like Ariel had been yesterday.

Ariel kept her cool. She took a few breaths, "Emily, wheel me closer."

I did. What else could I do? I parked her right next to the bed. I than sat by Georgie who after over 48 hours awake had finally fallen asleep.

"Maxie?" Ariel whispered, "Maxie can you hear me?"

Maxie made some vain attempts to speak and tried to lift her restrained arms. Ariel whispered, "It's okay. I know you can hear me. I'm really glad you are okay."

Maxie began struggling. I could tell that actually what she wanted to do was sob. Ariel noticed it to. Instead she kissed Maxie's forehead. "Baby, it'll be okay. You can always trust me. This is a promise as you're friend, everything will be fine. You have to trust me. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. During what happened at the Metrocourt, don't you remember me saying that? Yes I know things seem grim right now, but you have to give yourself time to heal. You'll get better, I promise."

Ariel turned me, "I'm tired." That was her signal that she was ready to go back to her room. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." She whispered at Maxie, who once again vainly struggled with her bonds.

"I feel so bad for her." Ariel said once I got her back in her bed. "Why is everyone keeping secrets from her?

I shrugged, "I know. It seems kind of stupid." I thought for a moment, "Maybe they want to wait until she heals more and they don't want to make her worry about something that isn't serious."

Ariel sighed, "Maybe you're right." With that being said, she fell asleep.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and fell asleep as well.

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZE

Ariel improved greatly over the next few days. By the end of the week she was officially released. While she had been still in the hospital she visited Maxie when she could. Now in dressed in the pants I had gotten from Robin and a fluffy blue sweater Sam had, Ariel made her way into Maxie's room.

Maxie had also improved but only a little. The gauze had been removed from her mouth, despite her still bruised lips. It was also removed from her forehead. However her cheeks, nose, and of course her eyes were still covered. After a promise from Maxie, made with Ariel in the room, Maxie was no longer restrained. The straps were still on her bed. Both Ariel and I knew why. After Maxie was told of her condition, those would be needed again.

As we entered Maxie's room, Georgie, Mac, and Robin were already there. "This seems like a family thing." Ariel commented.

"No!" Maxie screamed, "I want Ariel here!"

Since no one had noticed me, so I stood quietly in a corner, while Ariel stood on the side of Maxie's bed opposite the others. Robin sighed before she began to speak, "Maxie, do you remember anything?"

"Pain and a bright light or something in my eyes." Maxie responded.

"Maxie…You have glass in your eyes, also the fire seems to have touched them as well. We did all we could but we're almost sure that you'll never see again." Robin whispered.

Maxie didn't seem to quite understand at that moment, "Huh?"

"Maxie, I'm afraid you're blind." Robin said.

"No!" Maxie screamed, "No!" She made an attempt to once again pull the gauze off her eyes.

"Maxie. Maxie. Stop it!" Ariel cried, trying to hold down Maxie's arms. "Maxie, cool it!"

Maxie who was desperate to remove the gauze, actually somehow slapped Ariel in the mouth. Ariel grabbed Maxie's right arm, while Robin got the left one and both restrained Maxie to the bed.

Ariel whose lip was bleeding and dripping down the side of her mouth cried, "Maxie will you calm down already. Yelling and freaking out is not going to make the situation any better! If anything it will just make things worse! You can't do anything right now but just wait maybe you'll make an amazing recovery! But you can't do anything right now, so just cool your jets!" Ariel wiped the blood from her lip with her still bandaged hands, "I did not save you from that hotel to have you act like this!"

Mac gasped after hearing that. Apparently he didn't know it was Ariel who pulled Maxie out from an overturned desk in Kate's office. I myself had just heard about it. Spinelli managed to hack into the Metrocourt's security cameras and showed how Ariel, already coughing, lifted the desk, which weighed almost as much as she did, and saved Maxie.

Maxie cried again, "No! I don't want to be blind!"

Ariel lost it, "I don't want to be a single mother and have a convicted felon for a brother! I don't want scars all over my body! I don't want to be an orphan! There are a lot of things I don't want Maria Maximillina, and let me tell you being blind would not even crack the hell I've been through!"

Maxie began to sob, "I'm sorry, Ariel! Please don't leave!"

Ariel's expression softened. "It's okay baby." She whispered, running her fingers through Maxie's hair. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you. You'll be okay, I know it. Do you believe me?"

Maxie nodded. "I believe you."

Ariel smiled, "Okay, now I have to go and take care of my little girl, but I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Maxie whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ariel kissed the edge of Maxie's mouth, "Don't be."

ZEZEZEZEZEZEZEEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ

Ariel adjusted to our house very well that night. Emily also loved it. My mom seemed so happy to have a baby in the house again. Emily melted everyone's hearts including Tracey's. I hope Paige has that power.

As Ariel had promised she went back to visit Maxie the next day. I went with her. Maxie was still tied to her bed, and very antsy by the time we arrived.

"It's boring sitting here. It's not like I can watch TV or read a book." Maxie complained.

"No you can't, but I can tell you a story." Ariel offered, "Is there something you want to hear about?"

"Zander." Maxie answered, "Tell about stuff he did when you were younger."

Ariel giggled, "Okay, let me tell you about the time he used his birthday to scare the living daylights out of me!" She glanced at me before she began her story, "Okay I was about seven and it was Zander's ninth birthday. Now as close as we were I really did not want to be around a group of boys, so I went over to my best friend Kelly's house during the time of Zander's party. Now I didn't know what his party consisted of. I figured it would have to with sports, which I didn't mind too much. Either way, it wasn't something that I stressed over. Now see Kelly lived only three houses down so I could go there by myself even at only six, so I walked back to my house after Peter called and said everyone had gone home."

"How old was Peter at the time?" Maxie interrupted.

"He had just turned twelve three days earlier." Ariel responded, before continuing her story, "So Zander's party turned out to be something with clowns." Maxie laughed at that, apparently remembering Ariel's reaction to Lucky during her party. "His face was painted like a clown. I mean it was his birthday, he wanted to keep it on. Also at that time, no one knew about my clown-phobia. So I enter and see this large white-face thing dancing around my living room and I freak, screamed and ran into my room. Zander felt bad and tried to help. He came into my room and said, "Ara? Ara? Come on out, it's just me in face paint. Ara?" I eventually emerged from my closet when I was hiding. Zander was sitting on my bed, so I sat next to him my head down so I wouldn't have to look at him. Zander turned my face to his and said, "Ara it's just face paint." I mean it was done very well. His face was white with a frown painted around his mouth. Sad eyebrows were high on his forehead, and blue tear drops were running down one side of his face. The fact that he actually was upset actually made it more…real I guess. Anyway I didn't want to see him like that, for whatever reason it scared me. So I turned away from him. He tried a few more times to get me to look at him and it didn't work. It still hasn't and he's been trying since that day. That was probably one of the scariest moment in my childhood…well that and the first time I saw Jurassic Park."

Maxie laughed out loud. It was such a great sound.

For the next few days Ariel went back and told her more stories. Now at this time Spinelli was madly in love with her and Maxie was just getting around to returning the feelings just before the Metrocourt bombing (We had just found out what had happened. A couple of people had been promised jobs but something went wrong, so they set up bombs all over Metrocourt.) Now she was rejecting him. She didn't want him to see her tied to her bed totally blind. It was obvious though that she still loved him.

"I just don't want to burden him." Maxie told me later that week. "I mean if I'm going to be blind I'm going to need help. I do still love him, but I can't make him give up his life for me."

"He adores you." I pointed out, "He would walk over glass and fire to be at your side."

"Yeah, the stuff that blinded me." Maxie laughed bitterly.

I shrugged, "Why don't you just talk to him. Try to hear his side of the story."

Maxie cried, "No! Not while I'm like this!" she briefly raised her hands that were still restrained.

"I'm sure he won't care." I said.

Maxie sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to him."

"I'll go see if I can find him." I told her. That was lie, I knew for a fact he was waiting near the Nurse's Station.

As I walked over to there, I saw Spinelli kissing someone with blond hair. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ariel!" I cried, "What are you doing?"

Finally finished. 24 pages double spaced and 7297 + words. Yeah left y'all with a cliff-hanger, but it's 4:36 AM here. Please review

Next up-Ariel and Spinelli start a relationship as Maxie struggled with the betrayal. Also it's Thanksgiving, but not everyone's sure they have anything to be thankful for.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Once again I feel I need to say this: I do not own anything except for Ariel and Little Emily. Also I know I said at the end of the previous chapter there was going to be a Spin/Ariel romance…well sorry but that will not happen so for all you who were hoping I'm very sorry. Oh and during the beginning may sound very similar to some parts of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer's" season 7 episode "The Killer in Me." I do not own that either that belongs to Joss Whedon and others, I don't own it. Anyway…on with the story.

"Ariel." I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ariel had been kissing Spinelli.

Ariel stared at me. She looked so scared. Suddenly she stood up and ran off.

"Damn," I muttered, "I hate when she does that." I turned to Spinelli, "Care to explain?"

Spinelli blushed, "I was waiting to hear if the Noble One had gotten The Wounded One's permission to have the Jackal present. I saw the Blond Angel sitting alone so I asked her if she needed the Jackal's assistance. She didn't and we just began talking. I found out that Jackal and Blond Angel have many things in common, such as we both love the nectar of the G-ds and we both have a fear of the clowns."

I took a deep breath, "Spinelli, Maxie does want you present, but I think you should tell her what happened. I have to go now." I walked over to the elevator and as I rode down in it, I began to wonder where Ariel would have run off to. My best guess is that she would return home.

When I finally made it back home, Alice had told me that Ariel had already been home for nearly a half-hour. (She seriously is as fast as the wind) "Ariel left before I did," I answered truthfully. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Alice told me.

Ariel's room was also my room. She had originally been in a guest room, but she didn't like the feeling of being alone. So after only one day, I moved her into my room. My room is big enough, plus I have a queen size bed, more than enough room for the two of us.

As I walked carefully up the stairs, I heard a crash coming from my room, followed by Ariel's voice screeching, "You left me!"

I ran as fast I could and pulled open the door to my room, and found a broken lamp, and Ariel forcefully punching a photo repeating, "You left me! You left me!"

"Ariel?" I asked.

Ariel stopped briefly and stared at me. Her green eyes were rimmed red. She had changed her clothes and was wearing torn sweatpants that I believe were an old pair of mine, and a button down shirt, that I recognized as Dillon's. She had on a pair of socks, that didn't look very warm.

I moved closer to her and took the photo from her hands. The glass was slightly cracked but I could recognize the person from a photo that I had seen earlier. This was Shawn.

Ariel was still watching me with those eyes. She looked like such a child. I will never admit to anyone but sometimes those eyes scare me.

"Ariel?" I asked.

Ariel stood up suddenly and ran out of the room. I grabbed the picture and went after her, though I gripped the railing as I went down the stairs.

I heard the door in the main room slam open. I hoped Ariel wasn't outside considering it had started snowing. I was wrong.

I seriously think my family is insane. Ariel had gone outside not wearing anything remotely warm and my family just stares at her.

I ran to the doors as Ariel, on her knees looking up into the snowy sky, started screaming, "Please come back! I'm sorry, please please come back! I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!"

I grabbed Ariel and pulled her back into the room and sat her down in front of the fireplace. "Alice, get me a blanket." I ordered.

Ariel still seemed in her own shocked mind, "Please come back! I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Ariel, what did you do?" I asked as Alice handed me a blanket.

Ariel looked at me again with those eyes as I wrapped the blanket around her. "I kissed someone else voluntarily. I killed him."

I was completely confused, "Who did you kill?"

"I killed Shay-Shay." Ariel said in a monotone voice, "I let him go." She began to sob, "I miss him so much! I want him back, I need him!"

"I know how you feel." I said.

With that Ariel screamed, "No you don't. No one you loved the way I loved Shawn ever died!"

My family was watching me, if I didn't cool down Ariel she was going to blow my cover. "Yes I do. I told you about Zander Smith."

Ariel was not listening to the slightly warning tone of my voice; she was to gone in her stage of grief, "You still don't know how I feel. You didn't care anyway! Zander is still in love with you!"

Everyone looked at Ariel as if she had gone crazy, which more or less she had. "Ariel, you told me Shawn loved you. You said he would want you to go on with your life."

Ariel couldn't take what she had been trying to tell herself for over a year. She threw her arms around me and began to sob into my shoulder. I stroked her hair, damp from the snow that had fallen on it. "It'll be okay, Ariel. I promise."

"Why did he leave me?" Ariel sobbed her words slightly muffled.

I thought for a moment. "He didn't leave you. He will always hold a place in your heart. You could marry half of Port Charles and kiss all the men in the state of New York, and he would still hold a piece of your heart. Zander and I had a lot of problems, and I know I acted like I didn't care. The truth is I did. No matter who I marry or re-marry, there is a piece of my heart that Zander will always hold."

Ariel looked up at me, "Shawn holds my whole heart."

"For now." I replied, "Eventually you will find someone you loved as much as you loved him. He won't go away; he just won't be the only love in your heart."

Ariel seemed calm now. She had finally stopped crying, which I took as a good sign. I looked up at the mantle and saw the pictures of my grandmother Lila, and my dad.

I picked up the picture that I had taken downstairs in my rush after Ariel. I held it up for my family to see, "Everyone this was Ariel's fiancé, Shawn. While she is living with us, he will hold a place here with grandmother and dad." I placed the slightly cracked photo next to my father's.

"He is very handsome." Mom commented.

"He is." Lulu agreed, "He's got an amazing smile."

Ariel smiled faintly as she looked up at the picture, "I'm tired. I think I'll go back to my room."

At that moment everyone seemed to remember things that they had to do. Grandfather had to head to the hospital for some meeting. Luke and Tracey wanted to check on the Haunted Star and Dillon and Lulu had classes to attend to.

As soon as the room was empty Mom turned to me and asked, "What did Ariel mean when she said Zander was still in love with you? How does she know about him anyway?"

I was hoping this would never come up until like…ever. I knew I would have to tell her everything eventually, but I was kinda hoping Paige would be in college by then. "Mom, Ariel's full name is Ariel Elizabeth Lewis."

Mom stopped me for a second, "Lewis? Why does that name seem so familiar to me? I knew someone with that name."

"Dr. Cameron Lewis." I reminded her.

"Yes, Cameron Lewis. I remember now. Zander's father if I'm not…no way." Mom said staring at me. "Ariel is not related to Zander Smith. That sweet girl cannot be a relative of that family."

"She is." I explained, "She is Zander's younger sister…oh the real thing I wanted to tell you is that, Zander is still alive and the father of your grandchild."

I swear I thought Mom was going to pass out. "Emily Quartermaine, did you just say what I thought you did?"

"If you thought I said that Ariel is Zander's sister, he's still alive, and my baby's father." I said, in a vain attempt to be funny.

"Emily!" Mom cried, "How could you be so stupid?"

"I think this whole deal is because she didn't feel closure." Ariel's voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see Ariel enter with Emily in her arms. "I thought you were upstairs." I said

Ariel shrugged, "If you want to talk about my family and don't want me to hear, you should keep the volume down."

Mom frowned, "What do you mean closure?"

"It's really simple." Ariel began, handing me the baby, who had been reaching for me anyway, "Emily and Zander started off in a really decent relationship. After she dumped him over the phone they didn't see or contact each other until Emily returned to Port Charles. Even though Emily dumped him she felt that he should have still remained pure to her because the only reason she dumped him at the time is because she was afraid that she would never walk again."

"Do you have a fuckin' wire tap to my brain or something?" I asked, "I never told you any of this."

Ariel glared at me, scaring me again with those eyes, so I shut up and she continued, "Then she returns and believes that just because she has the same cancer that killed her mother, she doesn't want Zander to watch her die. So she begins this whole thing with Nikolas and really begins to fall for him, although there was a still a place for Zander in her heart. Then when her situation begins to grow dire, she turns back to Zander and only agrees to marry him because she believed that she was dying. What happens next, Emily's situation turns around again and in the house Zander bought for the two of them to live in together, she sleeps with Nikolas, yet throws a fit when Zander kisses Gia and sleeps with Elizabeth!" After that I couldn't understand what she was saying because she began screaming in some language I couldn't identify.

Mom said quietly, "Ariel, In English."

Ariel stopped for a moment, and continued, thankfully in English. "It was selfish. Emily's going every night screwing Nikolas and she expects Zander to stay as pure as white snow. After she dumped him everyone thought that Zander was the bad one, but what Emily did destroyed him. You claim to love him and then dump him twice just because things seemed bad, and finally just say 'Fuck it, I'm gonna sleep with someone else because I don't want to be with you because I'm actually gonna live.'"

Ariel paused to breathe and I could see tears shimmering in her eyes. "Ariel, I can't change what I did!" I cried.

"The main problem was that you slept with Nikolas and felt no remorse. Zander felt so guilty after sleeping with Liz." Ariel whispered. "Emily I need you to understand this, Zander is my big brother, if it came to my choosing who was wrong and screwed up your relationship, I would choose you and side with Zander every time."

"I do understand. Jason is an enforcer for a Mob boss, and A.J. was a drunk, yet I would side with them in bad relationships. But, you were right; I screwed up a perfectly good relationship for my own stupid selfish reasons." I replied. I turned to Mom, "Mom, she's completely right. I ruined Zander's life and since I feel so guilty I tried to make it better and I screwed up again."

Mom rubbed her eyes, she looked so tired. "Who else knows about Zander besides you two?"

Ariel answered, "Mac, Liz, Lucky, Maxie…um, I think that's it."

"You didn't tell Sam?" I asked.

"Why should I? She doesn't know anything about him." Ariel said, "Um…I think Robin knows something, but since she doesn't know who Zander is, I don't think we can count her as someone who knows."

"We can't." I confirmed. "However something tells me that the longer we keep this secret the worse it will get."

"Emily, he told you why." Ariel explained.

"I know." I said, "I know."

The next day at the hospital Ariel did not go see Maxie. I think she was afraid. I had told her I had told Spinelli to tell Maxie that the two of them had kissed. It's not like she had time to talk to Maxie anyway. There was a bus accident, not serious but it was all children, so Ariel was running around like a maniac.

"Liz where are those test results?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know. We are having some problems." Liz answered.

Ariel rubbed her eyes, "You know, I bet those kids don't know how lucky they are."

"Kids are like that sometimes." I replied, "Does Emily understand how lucky she is?"

Ariel glanced at me, "She's not even a year old. All she understands is if she whines enough, someone will come and give her what she wants." She turned to Liz, "Where are those bloody test results?"

Liz groaned, "I'll go see what's keeping them."

"Thank you." Ariel said. She rested her head on her arms leaning on the desk, "Geez. I have the biggest friggin' headache."

"It's been a long day." I said, in a vain attempt to help.

Ariel glared at me, and grumbled, "I should have taken Edward's advice and stayed home today."

"Oh come on." I said, "We have the next three days off for Thanksgiving."

Ariel rubbed her eyes, "Oh. I spoke to Mac. Maxie will be allowed out of the hospital on Thanksgiving, but she will have to return that night and be once again restrained."

I opened my mouth to respond to that, but I was interrupted by paramedics wheeling in a young man. A woman probably only a few years younger, I'm guessing, was behind them, crying in a language I couldn't quite place. All I could tell is that it was not Spanish.

Ariel, who I really should not be shocked by any more, did anyway. She went over to the woman and began speaking in the same language.

Ariel grabbed a pad and pen, and began talking to the woman again. Suddenly Ariel left the woman standing and I could hear her cry, "Glucose now! If you don't he could have permanent brain damage!"

A few minutes later Ariel returned and said something to the woman who went to see the patient.

"Ariel, what happened?" I asked.

Ariel answered, "Oh…her husband is diabetic. Apparently his was acting a little strange, so she had him drink some fruit juice. She left for a bit to get more, when she returned she couldn't wake him up. He fell into a diabetic coma, and needed glucose shot immediately. He's fine now. He's a little disorientated, but awake and he'll be fine."

"What language were you speaking?" I wondered.

Ariel looked confused for a bit, "Oh. It was Italian."

"You speak Italian?" I said.

Ariel smiled, "Apparently."

"Since when?" I cried.

"When we began taking language classes in 7th grade? Geez girl I just picked it up quickly. By 10th, I tested out." Ariel explained. "I can also speak Spanish and Irish fluently. I can also sign."

"How?" I asked

"Um…I lived in Florida, we had a very big Spanish community, and I picked it up. And Shay-Shay had learned Irish from his mum who learned it from her mum, and so on, so when we started dating he taught me." Ariel told me, "Oh…my cousin Amy is deaf so everyone learned how to sign."

"Can Zander speak all those languages?" I said.

Ariel paused for a moment, "Zander can sign, and he can fluently speak Spanish, like I can, but he took French in school, and I think he can still speak some of it. I really don't know, you'll have to ask him."

I checked my watch and realized I was very close to my appointment with Dr. Lee. "Ariel?"

At that moment Liz came back with the test results. "Here." She said handing them to Ariel.

Ariel opened the folder, "Em, think you can handle this appointment by yourself?"

"Of course. I'm not a baby." I lied. I usually asked someone to come with me in case something was wrong with my baby. "I'll be fine."

"Everything is fine Emily. Your daughter is developing normally and everything is fine with you. Your blood pressure is a little high, but it's been a very stressful few weeks, hasn't it?" Dr. Lee commented.

"I worry more about Paige than me." I reported, "Are you sure she's okay?"

Dr. Lee looked at me strangely, "I promise Emily. Paige is fine."

"Okay." I said and just left.

"I want to see you in a month." Dr. Lee called after me.

I found Ariel back at the Nurse's Station, actually fighting with my mom. "Listen I can cook, so why not have a real Thanksgiving? Pizza is not Thanksgiving unless it has turkey on it."

"We've tried turkey before, it never works out." Mom pointed out, "One time it landed on the mantle another time Courtney Matthews threw it in the fireplace."

Ariel pouted which made her look very cute…and very young, "Fine, but I only like plain."

"Are we picky?" I asked giggling.

"Listen, its Thanksgiving and we're having pizza. The pilgrims are probably rollin in their graves." Ariel replied. "Once in 8th grade I had to give a report on the first Thanksgiving in Italian. I was the only one who scored over a 90."

"What did you get?" Liz wanted to know.

Ariel deeply blushed, "100."

Liz muttered, "Well, aren't we special."

Ariel giggled at that, "I'm good at languages." She turned to me, "Are you inviting Zander to Thanksgiving?"

I turned to Mom for that answer, "I guess he's welcome, but you'll have to explain some things to the family. For example Edward's name for him is Deviant."

"Better than Spinelli's." Ariel grumbled, "Mr. Mysterious and Mysterious Brother of the Blond Angel."

Where does Spinelli come up with these names? Sometimes I wonder what frequency his brain is connected to. "Those aren't so bad."

Ariel grumbled something inaudible, took a chart and walked off.

Liz shrugged and walked in the opposite direction, apparently to check vitals. Mom was paged so she also left. I was standing there alone.

I waited a few minutes checked my watch and realized it was almost time for me and Ariel to leave. I began to gather my books so we could head out as soon as she was ready.

The elevator doors opened and Zander came rushing over. "Am I too late?"

I thought for a moment than realized he meant my appointment. "Yes, sorry. But I do need to ask you something. Would you like to have Thanksgiving with my family? I mean Ariel and the little one will be there. Not to mention your daughter."

"I don't know. Lucky invited me to have Thanksgiving with his family. Maybe I'll come by your place for dessert. You do have normal desserts right?" Zander asked.

"Oh yes." I said, "Cold, congealed pizza."

Zander smiled, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

My next move had to be one of my stupidest mistakes yet. I still am unsure of the reason that made me do what I did. Maybe it was his eyes, maybe it was the way he rubbed my belly, maybe (which I think is the real reason), it was what he had just said. He did love me, and according to everyone but me, I loved him.

I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him, right there in the middle of the hospital where everyone exiting the elevator could see us. Everyone did, including one person I didn't want to.

I saw over Zander's shoulder a tall brown-haired man exit the elevator with a shocked, yet angry look on his face.

I pulled away, "Nikolas!" I cried.

I heard some noise behind me. I glanced over to see that both Ariel and Liz had dropped the files that were in their hands. Ariel's hands were now over her mouth.

"Nikolas." I said again.

Nikolas looked so angry. I could see the Cassidine evil in his face. "Who is he really?"

"Alexander Lewis." I answered truthfully.

Nikolas didn't believe me. I could see it in his eyes. "Emily, who the hell were you kissing?"

"Alexander Lewis." I answered again, tearing up.

Nikolas looked really angry. He was really a Cassidine now. "We are over Emily. After our daughter is born I'm suing for custody."

"You'll never get her." My mom said from behind me. "You don't even care for your own son. And my daughter kissing another man is not grounds for her being an unfit mother."

Nikolas started to walk away. "Watch me." With that he left.

I began to cry. I turned away from Zander not wanting to see him. Ariel was right in my eye line. She opened her arms to me, so I ran to her, sobbing into her shoulder, despite our only two year age difference and the fact that I'm nearly 5 inches taller than her.

"It'll be okay Emily." Ariel whispered in my ear, "Promise."

"No it won't!" I cried, "I've ruined everything!"

Ariel turned to Mom, "I think I'll take her home."

Mom nodded, "That would be best."

Zander came over and whispered in my ear, "Everything will be okay. I promise you. Nikolas will never take our daughter away from you. I love you baby."

Ariel held me tighter, "Come on Emily. Let's go home."

I looked over at her. That was the first time she truly called my home, her home.

Ariel tried to amuse me by showing me her most embarrassing photos from her album. One of my personally favorites was of her and Sam with perms. Seriously they looked like little poodles. Another one of my favorites was not an embarrassing; it's one I found while she was flipping through. Ariel was being held bridal style by a guy I didn't recognize. What was strange was that I'm guessing it was Halloween considering they were in costumes. "Who's that guy?" I asked.

Ariel giggled, "Don't you recognize him? That's Zander as Captain Hook. I'm Tiger Lily. Peter Pan was our High School play. I was the only freshman to get a leading role. My friend Libby took that picture as a joke, and it ended up in the yearbook."

Now I felt foolish. "The make-up was very well done." I said lamely.

Ariel began flipping through again. "Oh look. I had decided to darken my hair for a bit, but then it got screwed so I dyed it blond again, but it didn't quite turn out right. This is after I straightened it. I look like Hannah Montana."

I didn't want to admit that I really wasn't sure who that was, so I said, "I don't think so."

Ariel is not easy to fool. "The role Billy Ray Cyrus's daughter Miley plays on television." She explained.

"Why'd you want to change your hair?" I wondered, "It's beautiful."

"Although it's not the worst name a child can be called, I was called towhead as most blond child are called, but Zander and Peter got a kick out of that and called me Foot Head." Ariel said, "I really hated that so once I was old enough, I tried to colour my hair. Although Hannah Montana wasn't around then, but the picture is bad enough."

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow." I said.

Ariel raised an eyebrow, "I'm fully aware of that Emily."

I pouted, "I don't think I have much to be thankful for."

Ariel glared at me with those eyes. "Yes you do. You have your mother, grandfather, aunt, and cousins who love you. You have a baby that will depend on you. You have a man who's willing to help you. You weren't hurt in the Metrocourt. You've got friends. And well, you've got me." Her eyes now held a glimmer of amusement.

"You are such a dork." I replied smiling.

"Maybe so." Ariel answered, "But I got you to smile."

Despite Mom's reaction that we never have turkey, Ariel tried to cook one anyway. As usual it didn't work. Ariel got called to the hospital after a 4-year-old accidently pulled a pot of boiling water on herself, and forgot to tell any of us that she attempted to make a turkey and it burnt to a crisp.

Ariel now sat in the main room with the little one in her lap. "Seriously, children should be shut in a playroom when there is cooking going on. I cannot count how many times I burnt my fingers as a child because I wanted to cook with Mama. I'm surprised I never burnt the house down."

"Well, I'll never have to worry about that with Paige." I said. "And you'll never have to worry about that with Emily."

"Emily and I won't live here forever." Ariel reminded me, "We're only staying here until the Metrocourt is livable again."

"I don't think so Miss Ariel." Alice said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I overheard Master Edward saying that he's not about to let Miss Ariel and the Little Miss Emily go back to that hotel, with all that's happened there in the past few years." Alice explained.

I shrugged, "That's a good point."

Ariel shook her head, "I'll decide when the time comes. For now Carly says the place won't be up again until at least March."

Grandfather entered; behind him Dillon was holding the pizzas. "Food's on!" he called.

Ariel and I were really the only ones quiet during dinner. Luke, Tracey, Mom, and Grandfather were fighting as normal. Lulu and Dillon were discussing school, and Ned who had made it to Port Charles for the holiday was either singing or talking on his cell phone. I was consumed with my thoughts of Zander and Nikolas, while Ariel tried to catch a few bites of her dinner while also feeding Emily.

After the latest fight which ended with one of Mom's normal reactions. "It's my house Edward, not yours." Ariel blew up.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" she yelled, "This is Thanksgiving! You should all be thankful for what we have! You of all people have a lot more than normal people have! This isn't my home! I have no home and a family that is so in shambles I don't even know if I can call him family!"

Ariel blows up a lot, I just noticed. After the holidays I'm going to send her to a session with Lainey. "Ariel." I said, "Why don't we put your little one to bed?"

"Okay." Ariel sighed. We left my family who began fighting again. Oh yes, another normal holiday at Casa Quartermaine.

"I'm spending next Thanksgiving in Puerto Rico." I mumbled as we put Emily in her crib.

Ariel shook her head, "I think I'll stick with going to Maxie's next year. I should have gone this year, I was invited."

As we made our way into our room I said, "Ariel, you seem to get mad very easily. Maybe you should talk to Lainey."

Ariel cried, "No way! The last time I expressed my feeling to some doctor I was sent to a hospital for two years."

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I was having nightmares constantly. So when dad couldn't get me to open up to him, he sent me to one of his friends. This friend tried to get me to talk, when that didn't work he told my father to record me in my sleep to see if I revealed what my feeling were in sleep. My nightmares were about the rape if that wasn't bad enough but about the young woman I had shot so I wouldn't be raped anymore. I shot an innocent 14 year old girl that Rack didn't like just so I wouldn't be raped anymore. Not that he was telling the truth, I was raped less than 10 minutes later still covered in blood. Because I was only 15, and the judge, when I had the trial, had decided I was more or less brainwashed into listening to this asshole, I was sent to a hospital for two years, until I was 17. I was the smartest girl in my school, but I had to graduate a year later because of that asshole." Ariel explained. "So I'm not 17 in that picture like you probably thought." Ariel pointed to the graduation picture that was originally on the mantle, "I was 18."

"And then?" I probed her.

"I went back to Rack was raped again. Zander got scared as did I and I was sent to that protection program and Zander came here and fell for you." Ariel finished. "Emily you can' tell anyone what I told you. They might think I'm a danger to my baby and I can't have her taken from me."

I didn't like it, but I said, "Fine. I won't tell anyone." But I knew that eventually I would tell someone.

A/N: Yeah, a kinda bummer Thanksgiving. Considering it's my favorite holiday I had to make it unhappy. I got an internship that starts tomorrow, so my updates will not come again until maybe May, but I will be back soon.

15 pages 5,000+ words, 1.5 spaces.

Next up: December rushes by and Christmas had more than one miracle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Normal disclaimers apply. Also all songs mentioned belong to their respective owners and can be found on YouTube. Don't forget to review.

I decided to stay awake to listen to Ariel after her revelation earlier that evening. Nothing much happened; I mean nothing out of the ordinary happened. At about 1:23 she got up I'm guessing to go to the bathroom, at 1:48, the little one started whimpering (She keeps the monitor next to her side of the bed), so she went to her. At around 2 she got up to get some water, at 3:39, Emily really started to scream, so Ariel got up once again. Ariel got up again at 4 to use the bathroom. She woke up around 5:12 mumbling about not being able to operate. (She told me once that sometimes she had dreams about not being able to save her patients.) After that I fell asleep.

I awoke around 8 to soft music playing. I saw Ariel brushing her hair in front of the mirror, mouthing the words along with the radio. "Did I wake you?" Ariel asked, noticing me.

"No." I answered, "Well, not really."

Ariel flipped back that long blond mane of hers, Oh geez I wish my hair was like that. "Em, do you know where my blue hair band is?"

"Not really. Check the bathroom." I suggested.

Ariel made no move to leave the room. Instead she started to rummage through the one drawer of my room she used. I than realized, as she pulled out a purple tank belonging to Robin, a sweatshirt of mine, and a pair of jeans of Lulu's, that we really hadn't gone shopping to get her, her own clothes.

"Ariel, maybe we should go shopping to get you some clothes." I said.

Ariel looked at me, "Emily needs things first. I need to get her clothes and food, and a cradle since Paige will be needing the one you have and a high chair and…"

"Grandfather is already getting stuff for Paige, plus he will pay for anything Emily needs. He says it's his job as grandfather." I explained, "He's practically adopted you."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "You don't expect to go shopping today, do you?"

"Yeah, the thought crossed my mind." I replied.

"Emily, in case you've forgotten today is the day after Thanksgiving." Ariel reminded me, "You've got to be crazy if you think I'm going out shopping." With that she left the room.

We had breakfast together but Ariel left soon after to go talk to Maxie. Me I didn't know what to do. I sat on my bed so bored when I saw the briefcase that I had saved from the hotel just sitting there. I decided to see what else was in there, despite what I had been told.

I knew the combination. Zander had told me, it was our wedding date. I opened it, and all I saw was millions of pieces of paper. Apparently it wasn't too organized. I thought for a moment before I made a choice of organizing this mess.

The first paper was Emily's birth certificate. It stated her full name Emily Caroline O'Malley, but under mother's name it said Ariel Elizabeth Lewis. That seemed strange, she often uses O'Malley. Under father's name was Ariel's distinctive script was 'Deceased."

The next was a copy of Cameron's birth certificate. I'd seen that before, his name stated simply as Cameron Webber, mother was Elizabeth Webber. However father which had said Richard Lansing now was crossed out and in Ariel's script it said, "Alexander Michael Lewis."

The next two papers were Zander's and Ariel's birth certificates. I put those aside. Next were Ariel's transcripts for college as well as her diplomas. I realized that Zander had never attended more than a few years of college judging by his transcripts. I figured he had gone while Ariel was in that hospital she had told me about.

The next paper was a yellowed newspaper clipping. It was about Zander kidnapping me. I rolled my eyes. I found my and Zander's wedding certificate. Right after that were the divorce documents. We barely made it half a year before I betrayed him.

The next few documents were the death documents of Cameron, Courtney, Peter, and Shawn. I than noticed a page that looked photocopied. I could see that they were two licenses belonging to Ariel. One was defiantly for driving, the other was very blurred, I was finally able to decipher it. I really didn't know exactly what it said, but it looked similar to Jason's. It must have been for a motorcycle. Since when did Ariel drive a motorcycle? Why does she keep all these secrets?

The rest of the papers were yellowed news articles involving Ariel or Zander. Including one mentioning Ariel's winning an award in the 6th grade Science Fair.

I put everything back in the briefcase. I wondered if Ariel was so smart why did she keep making so many mistakes? I rolled my eyes, I wasn't exactly perfect. My relationship with Zander was proof of that.

I just closed the briefcase when I heard Ariel run up the stairs and fling open the door, "Karaoke Night at Jake's!" she cried.

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Tonight, you, me, Robin, and Liz are going to Karaoke Night at Jake's!" Ariel explained.

I glanced at her. "What about Emily?"

Ariel, who had pulled out a navel baring long sleeved blue shirt (That had belonged to Georgie), stared at me. "Alice will watch her. You know that."

"I can't drink." I pointed out.

Ariel was still staring at me. "Do you not want to go out or something?"

I frowned, "I feel like a cow."

Ariel sighed, "Is that your answer for everything? You're pregnant. Get over it. You're gonna keep getting bigger until March."

I pouted, "And it's only November."

Ariel grabbed my hand, "Come on get dressed. We're going out and we're going to have some fun."

I don't know how she convinced me to come. Ariel can convince anyone to do anything. Robin grinned at me, "It was Ariel's idea."

"I figured as much." I replied, as I sat down at one of the tables.

"Yo, Coleman! No one's singing!" Ariel's voice rang out.

"No one's brave enough to sing." Coleman answered, wearing a fedora and jacket for the occasion.

Ariel's green eyes glittered, "I'll give it a go ahead!"

I raised an eyebrow, "That girl should be an actress."

Liz, who was the only one at the table drinking alcohol, replied, "At least we know she can sing."

I turned to the stage when Coleman, who was now missing the hat and jacket, announced, "I am pleased to introduce the first singer of the night. Let's give a round of applause for Dr. Ariel O'Malley."

Ariel stood up wearing Coleman's jacket and hat. The hat looked so great upon her blond waves, but the jacket was huge on her small frame, but still it looked great. She began singing Shania Twain's "That Don't Impress Me Much." She was so funny, she began wondering around stopping at a different guy for each verse. I almost fell over when Spinelli was the "Rocket Scientist" and when Lucky was "Brad Pitt" (Who later Ariel informed me that she hated.) She got a huge round of applause when she ended. What was really funny was that she refused to return the hat and coat to Colman.

Colman shrugged, "She is just too cute. Just give me my stuff back before the night is over."

Ariel nodded, "You bet." She took a swing of her coke.

"Ariel, didn't you see Maxie today?" I asked.

Ariel frowned, "Yeah. She's a little ticked at me for kissing Spinelli, but she forgave me since she has not exactly been Miss Perfect when it comes to relationships. You know she really loves him."

Robin shrugged, "She's only twenty-one. What does she know about love?"

"Didn't you sleep with Stone at eighteen because you were sure you loved him?" Ariel questioned.

"Actually I was sixteen." Robin replied without thinking. She than realized what she had said and blushed.

Ariel opened her mouth to make a comment; Robin instead grabbed my hand and said, "I have a great song that we can do."

I could hear Ariel laughing at our table.

Robin whispered something to Coleman and dragged me on the stage. Coleman announced "I am pleased to introduce the "Doctor Duo." Dr. Robin Scorpio and to-be Dr Emily Quartermaine." I felt like a fool standing up there. Not to mention anyone who didn't know I was pregnant certainly knew now. I couldn't hide a six month belly.

We sang a very nice duet of Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby." Personally I think it went rather well. I know Ariel liked it. Once we were done she stood up on her chair and whistled.

We girls didn't really get to talk much because it seemed that Ariel every few minutes was convincing someone new to go up and sing.

She managed to get Sam and Zander to sing "I Got You Babe", by Sonny and Cher. It took about three minutes for her to get Elizabeth up there. Finally she got her to sing "True Blue" by Madonna with me, Ariel and Robin as back-up. Lucky, in a desperate attempt to get Ariel sang, "Kiss the Girl" from "The Little Mermaid". That did NOT impress Ariel. In fact she threw Elizabeth's Long Island Iced Tea at him. We left after that.

Once we were home I said, "Ya know Ariel that really wasn't necessary."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Yes it was. How dare he sings my favorite song from that movie. Zander must have told him that it was my favorite so he thinks that if he sings it I'll go out with him, yeah right." Ariel grabbed a nightgown of mine and said, "I think I'll sleep in Emily's room tonight."

I sighed, "Goodnight."

It took me until mid-December to get Ariel to the mall to get her some clothes of her own. Problem it was only six days before Christmas. The place was a zoo.

Ariel wasn't too hard to shop for. She knew exactly what she wanted. Still we picked up quite a haul. We ended up getting four pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, one peach sweater that for some reason she adored, two button-down shirts, three zip-up hoodies, and a few pairs of underwear and socks.

"I'm not a fashionista like Maxie or Kate." Ariel explained, "I like to be comfy. I hate getting dressed up and wearing what's 'in.' I got my own style."

"Hoodies are very 'in'." I pointed out. "A lot of celebrities are wearing them to dress down."

"They wear them to hide." Ariel retorted. "I wear them because they are comfortable and warm."

I did the logical thing. I crossed my eyes at her.

At least it got her laughing.

The next day at work, Mom spent half the day trying to get certain people to dress up as elves. Ariel, after a lot of prodding, agreed to help. I would have volunteered but with my belly, I'd look like Santa.

Ariel was going through a few notes, after a few minutes screamed, "It could work!"

Robin asked, "What could work?"

"After the fire, for some reason all the glass was not removed from Maxie's eyes. If all the glass can be removed we can work on another procedure to restore her sight." Ariel said

"That's good in theory…" Robin began.

"We have not yet removed the bandages from her eyes." Ariel interrupted, "We have no idea if she can see anything at all. For all you know she can see shapes and fuzzy outlines. We have no idea in what shape her eyes are. It's been over a month. Her eyes could have healed in all that time."

Ariel confuses me some times. Sometimes she is so depressed it's not even funny, other times she is so optimistic.

Robin played with the ends of her hair. "We could check her eyes. Ariel is right, we have no idea what shape Maxie's eyes are in."

Ariel grabbed Maxie's file from under her books, and ran off to Maxie's room. Robin and I had no choice but to follow her. Geez, I wish that girl would take it slow for one time in her life.

By the time we got to Maxie's room, Ariel had already explained to Maxie, (and Spinelli and Georgie who were in the room), what she had found out. Also she had removed the bandages and was now trying to get Maxie to open her eyes.

"Maxie, please." Ariel said.

"What if I can't see?" Maxie whined.

Ariel sighed, "Well, we'll never know how your eyesight is until your open your eyes."

Spinelli said, "Yes, Wounded One. Please let the Blond Angel see your beautiful blue eyes."

I will never understand how Spinelli speaks, but it had the desired effect. Maxie slowly opened her eyes.

Maxie gasped, closed them again before opening them again. "I can't see anything clearly, but I can make our fuzzy outlines and I see the room is bright."

Ariel said, "That's a good sign. That means your eyes are healing. As soon as we remove the rest of the glass, we can work of fully restoring your vision."

"What if I have to wear glasses or something?" Maxie asked.

Ariel, who had ripped a contact this morning, happened to be wearing hers. She brought Maxie's hand up to her face, so Maxie could feel the outlines of the glasses Ariel wears when she is without contacts. "You?" Maxie whispered.

"Yes me. If you need them, I bet we can find some of the coolest, funky glasses out there, that everyone in the fashion world will want a pair just like them." Ariel said.

I left after that and went to the Nurse's Station, where Liz was. "So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Fuzzy outlines and brightness, mostly." I replied.

Ariel returned, "Maxie's scared. She even said that she doesn't want the surgery."

"Ariel. Just give her time. Let's go home." I said.

Ariel nodded, "Go home."

"Crap, I haven't looked this stupid since Zander tried to do my make-up when I was fifteen after Rack broke my arm." Was what I heard from the locker room.

"Ariel, sweetie you have to come out." Robin said, "Just remember the kids."

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing." Ariel cried.

(A/N: Yes, line from Boy Meets World, owned by whoever wrote Chick like me.)

"Ariel!" I called, "Come on."

Ariel finally opened the door. Okay if that's an elf outfit I've been wearing the wrong thing for years. Ariel was wearing a long green skirt, a red oversized sweater with a white tank underneath. Some of her hair was braided with red and green ribbons. Sitting atop her blond waves was a Santa hat, and on her feet were black ballet flats. Bell earrings, bracelet, and necklace completed the look. "Why did I agree to this?" Ariel whined.

"I think you look great." Robin said.

Ariel whined a little more before asking, "Who'd Monica rope into playing Santa this year?"

"She tried to get Emily because we'd save on the padding." Robin joked.

I frowned, "Just wait until you're pregnant."

"Gonna be a long time sweetie." Robin commented. "Patrick is Santa."

I held up a book, "My dad used to read the Christmas story. This year I'm reading it for the first time."

"Before your dad it was Dr. Hardy. That was Liz's grandfather." Robin explained.

Ariel pouted, "I hope you have a camera handy, because I am never doing this again."

Mom came running in, "Hey, Ariel you look great."

"I look like one of Santa's helpers on crack." Ariel muttered, "Where's my daughter?"

"With Alice." Mom answered. "I bet she'll also think her mom looks fine."

"After she stops screaming, like I want to do." Ariel responded. "Is Maxie coming?"

"I think Georgie is bringing her." Robin asked, "Oh, good news. Patrick decided that she can go home tonight and stay until the operation on her eyes."

"That's good." Ariel replied, tugging at a blond wave. "What is the point of me dressing like this?"

"Ariel, how would you feel if you were in the hospital for Christmas?" I asked.

"What if some of these kids don't celebrate Christmas?" Ariel retorted.

"Ariel Elizabeth." Mom replied, "This is for the children, so put on a smile, and you can whine on the 26th, okay?"

Ariel pasted on a fake smile, and followed us into the main room where all the festivities were taking place.

I saw Lulu nearby. She glanced at Ariel. "Is that what an elf is supposed to look like?"

"Bite me." Ariel responded.

"Spreading that Christmas cheer?" Zander asked, coming up behind me.

Ariel did not look happy, "Why always me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, Ariel, compared to what most of us had to wear, that we would kill for."

Ariel pushed some of her blond waves off her shoulders, "Well, I guess it's better than having to wear a fake beard, right Zander?"

"I told you to keep that information confidential." Zander muttered.

I glanced at Ariel, "You know I'm going to ask."

Ariel grinned, "Zander and I were in the Christmas Play back when we were like seven and nine, I was the angel, and Zander was Joseph, with a brown beard, which left him with a rash around his face for nearly two weeks. And since it was still there on Christmas, I got some great photos."

"Ara!" Zander cried, "Why do you torment me? Santa's gonna give you a large lump of coal, now."

Ariel grinned and then moved off when she spotted Maxie with Georgie. Zander sighed, "I'm gonna go get my niece, but first I want to give you this." He handed me a small box.

I opened it to find a locket, heart shaped with the letters "E S B Q" on the back. "You remembered my middle name?" I asked. My middle name is Sakura. It's Japanese for Cherry Blossom, which were outside the hospital when my mom had me. I had mentioned it to Zander that summer he had kidnapped me.

"Do you like it?" Zander said.

"I love it." I answered truthfully. I opened it, "There's no picture."

"It's up to you to put in what you want." Zander told me.

I was going to ask him another question, but mom came up and told me it was time to read the Christmas story.

I watched my friends and family while reading the story. Patrick as Santa was surrounded by kids. Robin was nearby trying not to laugh. Ariel had a young girl probably not much older than five, hanging on to her green skirt, apparently scared of Santa. Emily in Zander's arms was happily watching the lights and tinsel around the room, a few times she would smile, but mostly she just stared. My mom was nearly crying, this job had been my dad's for years, now it was mine.

After I finished the night went smoothly. The presents were handed out and us who did not have to stay at the hospital went home.

Ariel flopped on my bed when we got home. "Sometimes I hate this holiday."

"Why?" I wondered.

"It's just on holidays like this I miss my mom and Peter." Ariel explained.

"Oh." Was the best response I could come up with. I noticed that she didn't include her dad. She really wasn't kidding when she had explained her feelings about him.

Ariel smiled at me, "Let's go to sleep. You know Santa won't come until we're both fast asleep."

I shook my head, "Whatever."

I awoke on Christmas morning to find Ariel feeding her little one on my window seat. "Morning." I said.

"We're all waiting for you." Ariel said, "Come on let's go downstairs."

The three of us headed downstairs and greeted everyone. Ariel spoke up, "Little Emily Caroline and I have a Christmas present for you."

Ariel held on to Emily's hands and led her walking. After Ariel let go, and Emily walked three shaky steps into mom's arms.

"Her first steps." Grandfather cried, "That is a great Christmas present."

I had to agree with Grandfather. Mostly because most of my Christmas presents consisted of things for Paige despite the fact that I still have a good three months to go.

I don't know what Ariel thought of her gifts, she didn't say much, she was too busy trying to help Emily with her gifts.

I noticed a small box under the tree it had Ariel's name on it. "Ariel, this is for you."

Ariel opened it to find a sparkling purple and white cross. "It's so pretty. Purple is my favorite colour." She then took out the card that came with it, "Welcome to the family—Jason."

"Jason?" Mom cried, she took the card from Ariel's hands, "That is Jason's signature."

"It was probably Sammy's doing." Ariel interjected, "That's how Jason knew I liked the colour purple."

Any way I will say this, I do love Christmas.

A/N: Not as long as the other chapters but I've spent months looking at a blank screen and I finally got it out.

Next up: Maxie's surgery and one mistake that will set the stage for February sweeps.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: No I'm not dead, I'm still here. Now finally up with a new chapter, got slightly distracted by all that's going on with soaps right now. Now up with the newest chapter.

New Year's was a little quiet. Ariel and I spent it at the hospital with Liz and Robin. I asked them all what their New Year's resolutions were.

"Stop lying." That was Liz.

"Stop lying, just like Liz said." That was Robin.

"I'll never keep it but, I'll have to agree with Liz and Robin, to quit lying." That was Ariel.

"I guess that's mine too." I said, "What secrets have we been keeping?"

"Zander." Was Ariel's response.

"Jake and Jason." Liz replied.

"Who I really love." Robin muttered.

"Paige and Zander, I guess." I said.

So mainly the day was a downer. I wasn't holding out much hope for a really happy New Year. The only happiness I could find was that I was going to have a baby.

Less than a week later, Ariel told me that Maxie was going to have her surgery.

"Are you going to do the surgery?" I wondered.

"I'm not a surgeon, but Maxie insisted I be there, so I will scrub in." Ariel explained.

"Will the surgery work?" I asked.

"I don't know, but her eyes are already beginning to heal, now she has to start over again." Ariel mumbled. "I guess we'll have to find out. What are you doing today?"

" I have classes all day, I have to take some tests I missed or I'll get an incomplete." I answered, "After that I think I'll rest."

"I'll be home after Maxie is moved out of recovery." Ariel said checking her watch, "In fact her surgery starts soon, so I better get ready, I'll see you later." With that she left.

After my tests, I headed home. When I got there I was told that Ariel had already returned and was most likely asleep.

I went upstairs and Ariel was asleep. I guess the surgery had tired her out, or maybe the stress had tired her out.

I was also tired but not enough to actually go to sleep. So I decided I was going to look through all that stuff in the briefcase again, or at least make piles, because when I was looking through it before it was a mess.

I pulled out the birth certificates, I put Emily's and Cameron's down on my left. I looked at the next three. The first one said "Peter Christopher Lewis", I put that one on my right. The next one stated "Alexander Michael Lewis." The next one said, "Elizabeth Ariel Lewis." I thought her name was the other way, she told me it was Ariel Elizabeth. Did someone mess up?

I looked through the papers and found a birth announcement for Ariel. There it clearly stated that her name was Elizabeth Ariel. Now I was confused. I was sure that she flat out told me her name was Ariel Elizabeth.

I looked through some more papers, the thing was they all stated her name as Ariel 'Elizabeth' Lewis. This was confusing me. Geez, what was her name?

Then I remembered a few times when Zander thought I had left, or wasn't listening he'd called Ariel, Lizzie sometimes. I just ignored it. Now it began to made sense, but why was she lying?

"You found out." Ariel's voice said from behind me.

I was so startled I nearly fell over, "So your name is Elizabeth Ariel?"

"No." Ariel said. She rubbed her eyes which were very red. I figured she was still half-way asleep. She leaned down and flipped through the papers and pulled out one. It was something about a legal name change. I checked the date, it was only dated one day after Ariel's 18th birthday. Her name was stated as Elizabeth Ariel, but changed to Ariel Elizabeth.

"Okay, can this be explained?" I asked.

"When I was born, Dad told Peter and Zander that he and Mama had a girl that they named Elizabeth Ariel. Apparently Zander at age two stomped his foot and declared, "No, AraL first." Dad was so confused, Zander kept saying it, finally Peter translated, "We wanna call her Ariel." So they did. I was registered as Elizabeth and it was on all ID's and other stuff, but everyone called me Ariel. When I turned 18, I just went and had it legally changed so to put it in easy terms, my birth name is Elizabeth Ariel, but now it is legally Ariel Elizabeth." Ariel explained.

"Why change it at all, why not go by Elizabeth?" I wondered.

Ariel rubbed her eyes again, "No one ever called me Elizabeth or any nick-name for it, except for Zander rarely calling me Lizzie. I was always called Ariel."

I asked, "Does Sam know?"

Ariel looked a little shocked at my question, "Of course. I tell her everything."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It really didn't seem important. I didn't think it was." Ariel answered.

"You changed your name."

"So did Sam, and Carly, and Jason." Ariel said in very sleepy, yet angry voice.

I realized that arguing would be pointless at this time. Ariel apparently had a comment for every question I asked. I shouldn't have been surprised, she usually does. Also judging by the fact that she was rubbing her eyes, she was obviously still dead tired.

"Maybe we should pick this up at a different time." I suggested, putting the papers back in the briefcase.

Ariel didn't answer, but lay back down and was asleep within seconds.

I lay down next to her and tried to fall asleep.

The next day was a bad one, although I didn't know it when I awoke. Ariel was already up, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning."

"If you're coming you better hurry, or we'll be late." Ariel said, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

I got ready, and we left for the hospital. I don't think Ariel stopped moving for more than two minutes. Seriously it's like every child in Port Charles was getting hurt today. Sometime around two she finally had a break and sat down on the couch.

"Were you working when you were pregnant with Emily?" I asked.

"Not much, I spent a lot of time watching over Zander or grieving. I worked more once Zander awoke but by that time I was already in my eighth month."

"I'm scared."

"It's natural. In fact I'd be worried if you weren't scared."

Suddenly Matt came rushing over, "Ariel! Bus accident, school children, Driver passed out…hit SUV, woman and baby hurt!"

Ariel can come to life and be so professional so quickly, "Page Dr. Lee and Dr. Scorpio. Now, Nurse Webber, find Dr. Quartermaine and I want you on standby, Nurse Mir find Dr. Drake and I want you and Nurse Crowell also on standby. Emily I want you out of the, better yet, Maxie is still here, go to her room number 310, I want you safe."

Usually I accompany Ariel, but I could tell by her voice she did not want another pair of eyes, which unfortunately is all I am really allowed to be right now. Both Ariel and my mom have stated I am not to do any major work until at least three months after Paige is born. I really dislike that rule, which was why I asked Ariel that question earlier.

I found Maxie's room rather quickly. "Who's there?" she asked, I noticed her eyes were still bandaged.

"Emily." I replied, "There was a school bus accident and Ariel sent me in here. She wants me away from everything with Paige being due so soon."

"So she told you to come here?"

"I guess she figures here I'd be away from everything. How you feeling by the way?"

"Pretty good actually. Ariel and Robin told me all the glass was removed, now all we have to do is wait until my eyes heal, and we'll move on from there."

While we talked about things I kept my hand on my beeper, hoping it would go off, and someone would ask me for help. I never did.

Sometimes I really hate that Ariel who is really not much older than me is already a doctor and gets to be in the thick of things when Emily Caroline was only three months old. I still have a few years to go before I can officially call myself Dr. Quartermaine, or Dr. Whoever I marry.

About an hour later, Maxie's phone rang, and my mom told me I could return.

I was surprised to find Ariel, talking in rapid Spanish to Sonny. So rapid I couldn't even catch one word, which I usually can. The thing is Sonny spoke back to her, what I could hear was that they spoke the same words with completely different accents.

Ariel noticed me and waved me over. As I got closer I could see Ariel's eyes were red. I figured something bad had happened. She and Sonny finished their conversation and he left.

"Did something happen to one of the kids?" I wondered.

"No. All are fine, the worst was a broken arm that requires surgery. Mostly cuts and bruises, a few broken bones but everyone is okay. It was the family in the car. The father is okay, but the mother and her baby only one month old, didn't make it." Ariel began to cry again, "Why the baby, I tried so hard, why wasn't it enough?"

"We can't save everyone." Was the response I could come up with. Apparently it wasn't the right one, because Ariel started yelling at me in one of those many languages she speaks, and judging by her tone, none of the words were very nice. After she finished she walked off.

I found Elizabeth standing nearby. "She wasn't happy with your analogy."

"It's the truth."

"The father was devastated, we wanted to give him a sedative and have him calm down, but he just left. I hope he doesn't do something stupid. It's weird but when he saw Ariel he stared at her like he knew her from somewhere. She did the same thing."

"Who's to say she doesn't. Ariel is still keeping secrets. I don't think she kept her New Year's resolution."

"It was to stop lying, not stop keeping secrets."

The rest of January and the first part of February went by rather quietly, the same old stuff at the hospital. And on the 10th of February, we celebrated Emily Caroline's first birthday.

Ariel was very happy that day. Also after her outburst at me she apologized for losing her temper.

A few weeks later, we were working in the hospital as normal, although I wasn't really allowed to do much of anything, being less than month away from my due date. I was looking through some test results with Robin while playing with the thin bracelet Zander had given to me for Valentine's Day. It was silver and two hearts linked together. Lucky got something similar for Ariel, she was not amused. It's still sitting in it's box, buried somewhere in one of the drawers we share. Sometimes I don't know why he bothers, Ariel hates him with a passion.

"Aren't you due soon?" Robin asked.

"Not soon enough. At first I thought Ariel and Liz were kidding, but they were right. By month eight you want to yank it out." I giggled.

"If I ever get pregnant remind me not to go to those two for advice." Robin mumbled.

Ariel came over, she put down the chart she was holding, "Remind me again why I chose this profession."

None of us had a chance to answer, when suddenly an alarm started to sound in the hospital.

A man rushed into the room followed by half of the PCPD, including Lucky and Zander. He threw open his shirt, it looked like a bomb was attached to him.

"That's the father of the baby that died in the bus crash." Robin said.

"You didn't try hard enough to save my Lily and Amber." The man cried, "You could have done better, you are the reason that they died!"

"Sir, please calm down." Lucky tried.

He held up something that looked like a tube with a button, "Don't try anything. I have bombs all over the place, try anything and I'll let them go."

We were in trouble, than more trouble started…my water broke.

A/N: Cliffhanger. Don't forget to review.


End file.
